A Fine Week
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Rumors are fluttering. A weeks' thought constrains the truth. 'You can never claim that a particular thought is correct forever and ever, but the thought can be correct from where you stand.' COMPLETE! [sequel to Fallen Angel][minor changes]
1. Prologue

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Sequel to Fallen Angel. Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Just read it.)

**a/n**: I'm back. So soon. I haven't even read your reviews for fallen angel yet. I said I'd publish on Kaidoh's birthday, but I know that you were saddened by the epilogue… so here it is. Drr. I feel sleepy, but there's something I need to do so I need to keep awake. What better way than to create another story? Oh, well. Nyer… it isn't as moving as Fallen Angel; it's more cute than touching. But, woosh, the 8th chappie is just... haha. Can't spoil you. Give it a try, ne?

**oOo**

_Irrational impulses determine what we say, what we dream and what we do. – Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder._

**Chapter One**

The Nationals was long over and third year students were preparing for their high school application. And yet Seigaku tennis club's buchou was always seen with the resident tensai. They went to the library together. They ate lunch together. They walked home together. The student body didn't have musings, but it wondered.

Most assumed that Tezuka-sama and Fuji-kun were just really good friends. After all, the buchou and the tensai have been on the same team for three years. They were even classmates in second year. Perhaps, they were just, well, close? But some doubted it. Even Oishi and Kikumaru didn't go home together everyday, did they? And they were the Golden Pair. Well, Echizen and Momoshiro did, some said. They even grabbed burgers together…

What was the issue anyway? Some had asked. It was their business, what they did. But… what if they were dating? Some whispered. Highly uncertain, some had remarked. Tezuka-sama and Fuji-kun were too different. Besides, they didn't look the type. The former was brought up to tradition and the latter was always popular with girls. Maa… most women went. Who cared? When they were together, admirers could approach them easily. That was what mattered. And they looked beautiful together, right, "Fuji is Prince" club president? Hai! There was a nod of agreement. Sugoi… Wasn't that wrong? What was wrong if they really liked each other? Boy love wasn't really accepted in society, whatever shoujo mangas said… Iie, if they were really happy –

The murmurs died as a rather short boy entered the class 3-1 as students were packing to leave. He definitely heard the mutterings, but he was still smiling.

"Tezuka," Fuji said in his usual mellow voice.

Tezuka didn't look up from his bag.

"Ryuzaki-sensei wanted to see us," said Fuji, wearing that slight smile of his. He was aware that people stopped and glanced at the mention of 'us'. "She said she wanted to talk to the team."

"Ahh," said the buchou coolly. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door, followed by the good-natured smaller boy.

If, one asked, they were dating… Tezuka-sama would have said more, ne?

"You shouldn't have entered," said Tezuka tonelessly as he and the tensai walked down the hall.

"Why?" asked Fuji, smiling innocently.

"They were…" Tezuka stopped, thinking.

"Talking about us?" offered Fuji helpfully.

"Hn."

The tensai broadened his smile. "I don't mind it much," he said. He turned inquiringly at the buchou. "Do you?"

Not saying a word, Tezuka ambled on.

Fuji smiled. "I won't do that again," he said, "But I did want to be the one to call you."

The buchou knew that the smaller boy was a little wistful. He wanted to pat the latter and give his assurance, but he couldn't, not with everyone's watching eyes. "It's all right," he said calmly.

"Ah, buchou," said a gleeful Momoshiro as Tezuka and Fuji entered the faculty room. The rest of the regulars were gathered around Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Since you're all here…" Ryuzaki-sensei started, "I'm going to share some good news." She gazed around, grinning, perhaps enjoying the look of anticipation in her charges' faces.

"Nya? What is it?" asked Eiji whose eyes were dancing with eagerness.

Laughing, Ryuzaki-sensei went, "Well, the school principal decided to send you to a week-long vacation to a private resort in Kawasaki to thank you for winning the Nationals."

"Honto?" asked Momoshiro, almost pounding the table in excitement.

"Yes," said Ryuzaki-sensei. "And what's better, I won't be going with you."

"Why?" asked a worried-looking Oishi. "Sensei, you deserve this break as much as we do."

"Don't worry," said Ryuzaki-sensei reassuringly. "The principal offered me a different treat. Besides, I won't be having fun if I'll be chaperoning you, ne?" She eyed the boys tauntingly.

"Hoi! Hoi! A vacation!" yelled Eiji, bouncing around happily. "A vacation for us!"

Trying to calm his doubles partner, Oishi tugged at Eiji's clothes and turned to their coach. "Arigatou," said the fukubuchou.

Once out of the room, Fuji halted in his steps and glanced at the buchou. "Are we going home, ne?"

Tezuka nodded. "Hn."

Fuji's beam broadened. "Do you think we could drop by the bookstore? There's something I meant to buy… maybe I could bring it to the resort."

"Sure," said Tezuka.

As they trodded down the sidewalk, Fuji watched Tezuka's calm and collected face. The tensai smiled widely. Just being in the company of the buchou – _his_ buchou – relieved him of everything. That was probably the same reason why he found himself beside Tezuka almost everyday in the past three years. Tezuka gave him comfort that required no physical contact. Tezuka understood him without the need of words. Being in Tezuka's presence was assurance enough to the tensai.

But sometimes, Fuji wished he could hold Tezuka's long and nimble fingers as they trudged down the street. However, they still needed time. People were all around, watching and disapproving.

"What are you thinking of?" asked Tezuka, sounding so detached and uncaring.

Fuji smiled. Beyond the blank visage, he knew, was the silent concern of the buchou. "Us," he said simply.

The staid look in Tezuka's face faltered a little and gave way to thoughtfulness.

Resting a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, Fuji went, "Saa… don't worry, I was just drifting off." He fixed his smile to a bright, sincere one.

"Ahh," said Tezuka coolly, staring straight ahead.

Fuji smiled and dropped his hand to his side and walked on.

The bookshop was quiet when Fuji and Tezuka entered it. Tezuka followed silently as Fuji led the way to the fiction section. He watched as Fuji grabbed a paperback with a metallic blue cover. The latter smiled at him and he smiled back a little.

"This," he said indicating the book, "is _Sophie's World_. Have you read it before?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No."

"They said it's very good. It's about philosophy," said Fuji cheerfully.

"In fiction?" asked Tezuka, frowning.

"Ahh," said Fuji with an affirmative nod. "But it might be difficult to read… you think you can help me?"

The smile in Fuji's face was bright, Tezuka noted. The buchou doubted whether the tensai would have any difficulty in reading an English book. All the same, Tezuka nodded. "Yes." He knew that was Fuji's way of asking if they could read together.

"Arigatou," said Fuji with a true smile.

The rest of the walk to Fuji's home was a silent one. Fuji didn't really mind. They never had to talk a lot and Fuji liked it that way. He also knew that Tezuka found the quiet similarly peaceful and comforting.

Fuji watched and waited by the doorway as Tezuka disappeared from view. He recently realized that they weren't what the others would call a normal couple – setting their gender aside, of course. They were in love and inseparable, but they didn't go to dates. It would have been too much publicity for their relationship and it would confirm rumors all over school. Fuji didn't even dare risk the idea of being seen holding hands with Tezuka because the tensai worried for the latter.

The Fuji family knew about Tezuka. They saw the buchou's devotion when the tensai was sick. Tezuka was accepted without question. Yoshiko and Yumiko were both jubilant, even Yuuta seemed happy for his aniki. On Tezuka's side, Ayana favored Fuji, too. She once said that Fuji's smile could sometimes be contagious and she felt so wonderful whenever she saw her stone-cold son smile once in a while. Kuniharu learned to accept his son's decision and choice, he believed that the young Tezuka was matured enough to know what was good for himself. The problem lay, however, on Tezuka's ojiisan. He was strict and traditional. Neither Fuji nor Tezuka had any idea how Kunikazu would take the news of his grandson being in love with another boy. Fuji would have bet on fury and denial. He could've accepted those things for himself, but never for Tezuka. Tezuka Kunikazu was the greatest influence on Tezuka Kunimitsu's life.

At last, Fuji entered the house and headed for his room. His relationship with Tezuka was already going on well. But he had the gut feeling that things would be better come the week-long vacation. And he swore to do everything within his power to make things perfect.

**oOo**

**a/n: **mou, that was just an intro… I'm supposed to be writing the last chappie of this… oh, well…


	2. Chapter 1 Monday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: **Happy Birthday, Mamushi:3**

mou, sorry, I can't write about the YukimuraSanada vs. TezukaFuji doubles here… Honestly, I don't even have any idea how that kind of match will go, the thing is, I want to see it on the anime… -sob- that'd be the fulfillment of my dreams. –sniff- But, maybe, I can write a YukimuraSanada vs. TezukaFuji in a oneshot, but… that's really, really scary, the match, I mean. They're like the four most monstrous tennis players in Japan and it doesn't help that the pairs are so well-tuned to each other. Of course, I do want TezukaFuji to win… but I (we) still haven't seen Yukimura play, so can't write that yet. Maybe after the Finals OVA… darn, they're still just on the quarterfinals, right? We'll have to wait a long time for that. Nyer. I want to see Yukimura play!!! –wail-

theclumsypotato- you think it's cute? Arigatouo gozaimasu! Have you tried fallen angel? I just realized that it was angsty… can't believe I wrote so much angst. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ai-Kusabana- -bows- but this has to be cute, and less angsty than fallen angel. Kidnap? Haha, just wait and see. Someone gets in the way to strengthen the bond (I dubbed it soul connection). But I am a BL fangirl to back them up whoever comes up.

icy sweet candy- mou, yeah, I really can't help myself. But the thing is I need to finish publishing this before june (that's when school starts) or I'll die. Vacation is good, yeah.

Shia Nosake – Arigatou! Woot, yeah… this has better be a good vacation for the perfect pair, ne?

sheyryoma – I'm still working on the third TeFu, so I can't really promise a RyomaSakuno, and, well, I foresee death in June-October so I can't really work on anything. I can try, though.

alchemistgrl09 –hug- I feel so flattered…

maldita08 – lq is on… haha… it's not exactly an lq, just a misunderstanding… just read and see. When's your birthday, btw?

**oOo**

_Everything that happens a natural cause, a cause that is inherent in the thing itself. –Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder_

**Chapter Two – Monday**

A faint smell of citrus lingered in the room. Fuji inhaled the familiar scent and looked up from his book. He smiled as a freshly bathed buchou sat on the edge of the other bed. Straightening up and smiling fondly, Fuji rose from his own bed and sat cross-legged beside Tezuka.

"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" asked Fuji with an inquiring smile.

"Do you?" asked Tezuka, a slight frown was in his face.

"Saa… no. I'm having a good time reading this book," said Fuji cheerfully. He watched Tezuka's intent brown eyes and turned to his copy. "It says here that you are what most philosophers would call 'stoic calm'," he added, running a finger down the text.

"Me?" asked Tezuka, placing an arm around Fuji's waist. He looked over the tensai's shoulder to see the page that Fuji was indicating.

Fuji smiled at such a rare gesture that the buchou offered. He leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder and went, "Ahh… you are one of those people who have strict ethics and good reason. You follow the natural laws and forge the rules upon yourself and you don't allow your emotions to overpower. You are stoic calm just like Seneca, Marcus Aurelius –"

"These are great people," said Tezuka matter-of-factly.

"Of course they are," said Fuji, not looking up. "So are you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka's brows twitched.

Grinning, Fuji tilted his head to press a swift kiss on Tezuka's lips. "But even great people have their misgivings…" When Tezuka frowned, waiting for the tensai to continue, Fuji nodded. "Some philosophers say that actions are not always guided by reason. They say that irrational impulses determine so much of our thoughts, actions and even dreams. The stoics' idea that reason should overrule emotions conflicts with the belief that inevitable things persist because of our sentiments." He met the taller boy's gaze. "What do you think?"

"Both philosophies are right, in my opinion," said Tezuka shortly.

"Then, what, may I ask, is the inevitable thing that persists because of your sentiments?" asked Fuji interestedly.

The usually blank face of the buchou turned slight pink as he stared at the tensai in disbelief.

"Saa… Kunimitsu, you should talk more," said a pleased Fuji. When Tezuka didn't say anything, Fuji smiled and looked down, enjoying the warmth of Tezuka's body. They might have been always together, but they didn't hold each other often. Plus, it usually was Fuji who had to make the effort to hold Tezuka's hands and to try not to make things awkward. Tonight, though, Fuji much appreciated the show of affection.

Raising his head, Fuji eyed the door warily. He thought he heard a knock…

"Mn, Momo-senpai, maybe they're asleep," went Echizen's voice.

"But the light is on…" was Momoshiro's cheerful tone. "Buchou? Fuji-senpai?"

With a disappointed sigh, Fuji entangled himself from Tezuka and opened the door. He smiled at his two kouhai. "Yes?"

"Fuji-senpai," said Momoshiro excitedly. "We were going to watch Ring… we were wondering if you'd like to watch it with us…"

Fuji's smile widened but it was rather distorted. "Mm… I was – "

"Fujiko-chan, come on." Eiji came bouncing into view. "Nya, nya… it's no fun to watch a movie if we aren't complete."

The corners of Fuji's smile quirked. "Ahh…" he turned to Tezuka, widening his eyes and asking for help.

The buchou, however, got to his feet. "Let's go, Fuji."

Resigning, Fuji followed his buchou out of the warmth and silence of their room. Upon reaching the living room, Tezuka took an empty armchair while Fuji sullenly dropped to the floor and fixed his eyes to the TV screen.

Normally, Fuji enjoyed horror movies; he found them very interesting. And he really didn't mind that he was watching this movie again. What he minded, however, was the fact that the movie came in the way of an opportunity to be alone with a human Tezuka. Of course, Fuji knew he was being silly, but still… he glanced at the buchou and sighed; Tezuka had his eyes intently on the movie.

Fuji sighed again, rather grudgingly, and rose. He saw Tezuka look up at him questioningly and he mouthed 'water'.

Downing a glass of water, Fuji bit his lips in disgruntlement. Was he being selfish for wanting Tezuka o himself? He gulped another glass of water. Yes, he probably was. But that shouldn't matter. Fixing a permanent smile on his face, he walked back to the living room.

**oOo**

Slam.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" was Momoshiro's yell.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa!" came Eiji's hoarse and catlike screech as he clung to Oishi.

In one moment of terror, heads turned to the door save for the buchou's. Sadako was just getting out of the well-

"Nya, Oishi," called Eiji shakily. "Who was it?"

Seemingly enjoying himself, Inui glanced at Kaidoh who managed to curl up in the corner that was farthest from the TV. "Sadako," said Inui, pointing at the ghastly junior. Wide-eyed and white-faced, Kaidoh hugged himself tighter.

Irked by the disturbance, Tezuka raised a brow. "Fuji," he said matter-of-factly, without diverting his attention from the TV.

"Ne, Tezuka?" was the prompt and cheerful reply.

Tezuka then glared at the innocently smiling tensai.

"Mn," started Echizen, who was being squashed by a wide-eyed Momoshiro. "Was it Fuji-senpai?"

Smiling brightly, Fuji nodded. "Hn."

The pale faces sighed in relief and, still disturbed, turned to continue watching.

Just then, Tezuka felt a warm head resting on his lap. "Fuji," he whispered in reproof, without looking at the small figure that managed to come so close to him.

"Saa…" muttered Fuji. "They can't see us." He inclined his head to see the buchou's face lit only by the TV's radiation. "Have you seen this movie before?"

"Ahh."

Fuji beamed. "Let's go back to bed," he said in an urgent murmur. "I want to finish reading."

The buchou would have shaken his head had he not seen the slight plea in Fuji's azure eyes. Slowly, Tezuka nodded. He led Fuji to slip out of sight and out of the room.

Slam.

Letting out a huff, Tezuka glared at the tensai, who couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Nyaaaaaaaa! Who was it, Oishi? Who was it?"

"Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou went out of the room," was Echizen's voice.

"Syusuke," said Tezuka tersely.

"Ne, Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji, looking as cheerful and guiltless as ever.

"You're making trouble," said Tezuka wryly. Then, his poker face loosened a little as he felt Fuji's soft and slender fingers in his.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Fuji, smiling sincerely.

Showing mild surprise, Tezuka shook his head. "No," he said truthfully. He had to admit that he missed being this close to the tensai. They had been too busy about high school application recently. Plus, there were the rumors in Seigaku. Showing too much affection toward Fuji was a confirmation that could share Tezuka Kunikazu's ear, after all Tezuka's ojiisan owned a dojo…

Upon reaching their room, Fuji opened the door and switched on the lights. "Kunimitsu?"

"Mm?" asked Tezuka, releasing the tensai's hand and walking to his own bed.

To the buchou's surprise, Fuji sat beside him and smiled. "May I?" asked Fuji, meeting Tezuka's brown eyed gaze.

"Ahh," said Tezuka tonelessly. Then, he blinked as Fuji snuggled beside him, reading.

"I'm sleeping in your bed," said Fuji matter-of-factly, without lifting an eye from the book.

"Syusuke –"

"I just want to sleep beside you, ne?" was Fuji's request, still reading the volume.

At first, Tezuka would have felt uncomfortable. Then, a warm smile spread across Tezuka's lips. Fuji seemed to miss that closeness even more than he did. Momentarily abandoning the icy disposition, the buchou wrapped his arms around the tensai's small waist.

Finally, Fuji stopped reading and smiled at Tezuka. "I don't think I locked the door…"

"It's all right," Tezuka murmured to Fuji's ear.

As though disbelieving, Fuji faced his buchou. "It is?"

"They'd think we're sleeping… no one would come."

The blue of Fuji's eyes turned misty. "Ah, of course," he said slowly, reverting his attention back to his book.

Disappointment was evident in Fuji's tone and Tezuka held the tensai tighter. "Are you mad at me for trying to hide this?" he asked thoughtfully.

"No, not mad," said Fuji, rubbing Tezuka's arm rather absentmindedly. "But I am a bit sad… they are our friends and we're supposed to trust them. Plus, you are their buchou; you are supposed to trust them."

Tezuka buried his head in Fuji's neck. "But…"

Fuji's hand flew to caress the buchou's hair. "They won't lose respect for you if they find out about us. They've seen too much of your greatness to suddenly judge and hate you just because you prefer me over women."

The room was consequently filled with silence.

"Kunimitsu," said Fuji in a soft loving tone, as his hands fumbled with Tezuka's hair, "at least consider."

There was a short pause as Tezuka's thoughts wandered. "I will."

Cerulean eyes watched and smiled at the buchou. "Let's sleep now," said Fuji, shutting his book. "We have shopping to do tomorrow." The tensai shifted a little and dropped to bed, pulling the buchou to his side.

"Ahh," said Tezuka, suddenly reminded that they were in charge of food the next day. "What about the lights?"

Fuji blinked, pouting his lips childishly. "Fine, I'll do it." Quickly, Fuji turned off the lights so that only the lamp shade illuminated the room. He jumped to Tezuka's bed, stretching out on the space beside the latter and laying his head on the latter's arm. "Sleep now."

Tezuka furrowed his brows. "Why are you so eager?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mm, I still hadn't seen you sleep."

"But we camped and – "

The beam on Fuji's visage broadened as his hand cupped the buchou's face. "I was too occupied then to appreciate the view. In case you forget, I almost went crazy at that time."

"At the hospital – "

"Saa, I was too sick and my brain was too muddled," said Fuji defensively. He smiled almost beseechingly at Tezuka. "Sleep now…"

The buchou couldn't help but smile. Kissing the tensai's forehead, he rested his chin on the top of Fuji's head and held the latter closer. "Good night," he said, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Kunimitsu," said Fuji whose voice was muffled against Tezuka's chest.

"Hn."

"I love you."

"Hn."

"Kunimitsu, you're supposed to say – "

"I love you, too," said Tezuka sleepily, sinking straight into a sweet slumber.

**oOo**

**a/n:** sorry about the philosophy thingies… I just wanted to write it… woohoo!!! It's raining while I'm typing this… it's actually not hot in this country anymore!!! Woohoo!!! –jumps around triumphantly - Gomen ne, but I really like rain, you know? Especially after we almost got to 100 degrees F here. AND: It's always nice to write fluff on a rainy day (night, in my case). Aww. So kawaii, ne?

Haha, evil Fuji avenges a ruined moment… tsk. Tsk. That's just plain scary especially when you're watching Ring(the Japanese version)… speaking of that… I just love Ring 0 - probably the most oddly touching love story I've seen…

Do you think it's Yukimura vs. Tezuka in the Nationals Tournament finals or will it be Echizen vs. Yukimura because of pillar reasons? But I want to see Tezuka play against Yukimura!!! I swear I'm going to kill someone if they end the OVA without a Tezuka vs. Yukimura match, even just in an unofficial one (with Fuji and Sanada watching in the background).


	3. Chapter 2 Tuesday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n: **mou… I think this fic is going to be all about cuteness and a little bit of drama and more cuteness. :3 oh, and here comes the OC…

icy sweet candy – oh, yeah, vacation is good. Are you a Filipina as well? Crazy people said classes might start june 12… yeah, so kawaii. Makes me want to hug both Fuji and Tezuka.

Ai-Kusabana – revenge is just too sweet. I'm thinking I might not want to break a TeFu moment because of that (or I won't dare watch a horror movie when Fuji is around). Maybe because I can't break a TeFu moment – that's totally illegal in my philosophies. Yeah, I really liked that part, too, I hope you find this one cute as well…:3

CelicaChick – arigatou gozaimasu! More kawaii-ness! Please read on… :3

Ookami Fuu - yeah, Tezuka is so kawaii, and so is Fujiko, that's why I love them. -hugs Tezuka, hugs Fuji, pushes them together- More cute moments to come:3

Kagerou Fuji – me want to see more of the OVA (me no copy of manga) –sad- I really want the singles 1 to be Tezuka vs. Yukimura since they're like the two scariest tennis people in junior high tennis. It seems that they're taking a long time in the OVA, that sucks and all the Shitenhouji we got was just a glimpse. Mou. Oooh, I just read your review for fallen angel, wow, I'm so touched to know that you're writing more TezuFuji and I sort of inspired you. –hug- cheers to TeFu(is love):3

alchemistgrl09 – arigatou gozaimasu! –bows- it is difficult to keep up with the real characters, and Tezuka is such a headache for me. Drr. It's always hard to make him daydream… and please don't hate me. –pout- I'd like you to read more. They're bound to get ooc soon, I think.

Miji-Chuu – sankyuu!!! Please read on and enjoy. :3

Chrono Breaker – I love TezukaFuji. Period. Sankyuu!!!

maldita08 – haha, much thanks and much hearts to you. –hugs- and for that, I'll try to update on your birthday… yeah, I remember those little exchanges between yuki-chan and tezu-chan… but there are some people who said it might just be echizen vs. yukimura and that's sad. I want to see who the stronger buchou is and it's taking such a long time. Boohoo.

I hope you all melt and get ants for all the sweetness. Wait, no ants, ants are evil. I heart you all:3

**oOo**

_Angst is an expression of the fact that the individual is in an existential situation. –Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder_

**Chapter Three – Tuesday**

Opening his eyes, Tezuka tried to shift his position; he thought he heard a hissing noise somewhere. He raised his head a little and felt a weight against his chest. A faint smile played across his lips as his cheeks brushed against Fuji's silky brown hair. "Syusuke," he murmured, "I heard a hiss…"

"Mm," mumbled Fuji sleepily, "must be a snake." He snuggled closer to Tezuka and continued sleeping.

However, Tezuka was dubious. He craned his neck a little to see the door and his eyes became frozen. "Kaidoh," he said tonelessly.

At once, Fuji's eyes fluttered open and he eased himself out of Tezuka's hold. He too turned to the door and, to his horror, Kaidoh was gaping openly at the buchou and at the tensai. Plastering a normal smile on his face, Fuji got to his feet and started for his staring kouhai. "Kaidoh," he addressed casually. "Is there something you needed?"

Kaidoh gawked at the tensai as though alienated. Then, the silent junior recovered from shock, hissing, "fushuu… Inui-senpai asked me to remind you of your task today."

"Ahh, yes, we were planning to shop early," said Fuji calmly.

Uncertainly, Kaidoh nodded. "Yes, I'd tell Inui-senpai…" said the junior.

"Just that, ne, Kaidoh?" asked Fuji gleefully.

Kaidoh pressed his lips. "Ahh…" he hissed and walked on.

Wearing a soft smile, Fuji diverted his attention to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry… I should have locked the door."

Tezuka sighed and smiled slightly. "It's all right," he said reassuringly. Then, his chocolate eyes widened as he felt warm consoling hands massage his shoulders.

"Kaidoh won't tell anyone, don't worry," said Fuji in a gentle, soothing tone. "And don't frown, Kunimitsu… it makes you look as old as you sound." He chuckled. "Well, we need to shop…"

The uphill slope that Fuji and Tezuka took toward the grocery was steep and tall. But it proved a challenge to neither who had ran longer laps and steeper hillsides. The tensai jogged abreast the buchou, smiling complacently.

"Fuji-san?"

Tezuka stopped in his tracks and scanned around. He saw a familiar face that he was yet to associate with a name.

"Yanada-san," said Fuji in a usual friendly tone.

The black-haired newcomer smiled. The buchou then recalled that the former was the son of the resort owner that they had met the night before.

"Tezuka-san, isn't it?" asked Yanada cheerfully.

"Ahh," said Tezuka, eyeing the darker boy coolly.

Yanada brought his attention back to Fuji. "You jog regularly?" he asked.

"Hai," replied Fuji affably. "But we were going to do grocery as well… And you?"

Tezuka crossed his arms, pursing his lips as they slowed down to a walk.

"I was just taking a walk for exercise," said Yanada lightheartedly. And the buchou couldn't help noticing the hearty grin that the black-haired had given to the tensai. "O," went Yanada as though he just remembered something. "I meant to ask you… Do you think we can play a bit of tennis tomorrow? We have a court nearby…I just thought it would be very interesting to play against Seigaku's resident tensai."

Pulling his face into a frown, Tezuka wondered when Fuji had told Yanada that the blue-eyed boy was a tensai. Tezuka was sure that it wasn't last night.

Still wearing a genial smile, Fuji said, "Well, I suppose that's all right, isn't it Tezuka?"

Revealing no emotion in his countenance, Tezuka nodded, "Hn."

Yanada chuckled. "It seems that your buchou isn't one to speak much."

Although irked, Tezuka didn't utter a word, maintaining a perfectly stoic façade.

"He doesn't need to." And the buchou felt relieved that the tensai had come to his defense.

The black-haired boy just shrugged. "Well, I'll see you at nine in the morning?"

"Hai," said Fuji, smiling.

Beaming at Fuji, Yanada waved a hand and said his goodbye as they stepped in front of the store.

"Kunimitsu, you wanted ebi tempura, didn't you?" asked Fuji pensively.

"Hn," affirmed Tezuka whose eyes were set on Yanada's departing back.

"I want some wasabi," said Fuji cheerfully. "Is that all right?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka, who looked down when Fuji grinned. The buchou didn't even have any idea what he had agreed to as he was too busy throwing icy daggers at Yanada's back.

**oOo**

Dipping into the pool of hot spring water, Fuji chose the corner that was farthest from Tezuka. The tensai felt blood rush up his body at the sight of a naked buchou. He looked away, determined not to fix his attention at his boyfriend who undoubtedly had such lean but well-toned muscles… He hummed to himself while playing with the steamy water.

"Nya, Fujiko put too much wasabi on the soup," griped Eiji, pouting childishly and sinking deeper into the water.

"I put just a little," said Fuji, smiling thoughtfully.

At the sight of the tensai, Tezuka crossed his arms closer to his chest. A little wasabi to Fuji happened to be too much to normal people.

"But I hoped you liked the ebi tempura," said Fuji cheerfully.

Momoshiro raised a hand. "Hai! Hai! Of course we did," he said jovially.

Fuji beamed satisfactorily at his kouhai.

Moments later, Eiji puffed on the water so that bubbles formed. "Nya… this is boring. Let's do something…"

"We can play a truth game," said Echizen, mumbling.

"We can't turn bottles, though," said Oishi, frowning.

Inui looked up. "Each of us can ask a question and have everyone answer it."

"Hai," said Kawamura bashfully. "It sounds like a good idea."

"Hoi! Hoi!" said Eiji, waving his hands so that water splashed all over him, causing Oishi to move a few steps back from the exhilarated senior. "I'll ask first… Who's your favorite regular? Why?" He grinned childishly around and his eyes landed on his doubles partner. "Of course, mine's Oishi!" squealed Eiji, pouncing on the fukubuchou. "Because he's really patient and fun to play with… How about you, ne, Oishi?"

Oishi smiled kindly. "I like Eiji, of course…" he said truthfully. "Because I have the most fun playing doubles with him.

"Mine is, mm…" Momoshiro looked around and he chuckled. "Echizen… since he is an amusing company and an amusing doubles player." He snickered in the water.

Glowering, Echizen said, "I like Momo-senpai most because he treats me to burgers."

"Eh? Just because of that?" said Momoshiro, who was splashing Echizen's face with the water.

"Fushuu… baka!" hissed Kaidoh, who was getting hit by the water.

Glaring, Momoshiro raised his brows to Kaidoh. "What about you, Mamushi? I bet no one is kind to you because you look scary."

"Fushuu…" hissed Kaidoh. He lowered his head and his cheeks blushed notably. "Inui-senpai… because he helps me with my training."

Inui looked unaffected, but he said, "Kaidoh because he takes my advice faithfully and has respect for data tennis."

"What about you Taka-san?" asked Eiji earnestly.

Kawamura smiled sheepishly. "There's both Fuji and Kikumaru who are both very easy to approach and to talk to."

"Mn, what about buchou?" inquired Momoshiro, his purple eyes had bright intriguing glints in them.

Fuji turned and saw the apologetic glance that Tezuka threw at him.

"Echizen," said Tezuka flatly, "because he can be Seigaku's next pillar."

"Eh?" said Eiji as though in disbelief, eyeing the buchou closely. "Don't you like Fujiko?"

The tensai almost coughed in amusement as Tezuka's face tried to draw a blank due to the question. He had to keep a straight face, however, as Momoshiro glanced at him.

"Fujiko-chan," called Eiji childishly. "Surely, your favorite regular is buchou?"

Fuji almost answered in the affirmative when he caught Tezuka's amber eyes upon him. "Not really… I was thinking of Taka-san who makes great wasabi sushi," he replied, laughing inwardly. His smile curled up at one corner as he spotted Tezuka's brow arch slightly.

"How about the regular that you least like?" asked Echizen pensively.

"Mamushi," said Momoshiro promptly.

"Baka… I hate you, too, fushuu…" snapped Kaidoh.

Scowling, Momoshiro cupped his hands and threw water toward Kaidoh's direction.

Glowering, Kaidoh grabbed his bandana, scooped some water with it and hit it to Momoshiro's face.

"Nya, nya," said Eiji, excitedly, splashing water all around him. "It's a water fight! Let me join!" He grinned childishly and splattered water to Inui's glasses. As Inui looked up wearing a frown, Eiji ran to Oishi's back. "Nyaaaa…"

Fuji watched, smiling, as the other regulars zealously sprayed water across the pool and into each other's face. However, his eyes grew wide as the steamy water hit and stung his skin. Deciding to get out of the crossfire, he walked away from the lot. Grinning, he crossed the pool. Then, he stepped on something slippery and lost his footing.

"O – " Fuji's eyes fluttered open as he felt a familiar, steadying touch in his arms. Fuji instantly straightened himself and went rigid. He could just hear his heart pounding in his ears as he inhaled Tezuka's scent. Sighing heavily, he walked cautiously away, avoiding any more skin contact.

Tezuka understood and loosened his grip on the tensai. "Let's go…"

"Ahh," agreed Fuji, smiling quirkily. He looked down as Tezuka moved out of the water, not wanting to see any more of Tezuka's bare physique for his own mental and emotional well-being.

As soon as he was sure that Tezuka had gone inside the shower room, Fuji followed suit and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed a robe in the showers and covered himself, catching up to Tezuka. He sighed again as he walked beside the buchou. "That," he muttered, "was difficult."

Tezuka looked down, pressing his lips. And Fuji smiled slightly upon realizing that Tezuka's cheeks had gained a flush. "Ahh," said Tezuka. Fuji's stomach did a somersault, knowing that he had the same dizzying effect on Tezuka as the latter had that effect on the former.

Then, Fuji felt a hand around his waist. He grinned inwardly as he found himself close to Tezuka. Putting on a frown, Fuji tried to move away. "Saa… I thought your favorite regular was Echizen," he grumbled.

Furrowing his brows, Tezuka turned to the tensai. He looked really concerned as lines etched on his forehead. "Syusuke, I didn't –"

"Joke," said Fuji, letting out a laugh. "I was joking." He held Tezuka's hand on his waist and said, "I know that you treat Echizen much like a… son? As an heir, even." He beamed up at his buchou and raised a brow. "I am right, am I not?"

Smirking, Tezuka smiled and pinned the tensai tightly to his side.

**oOo**

**a/n: **that was getting busted part one. And I included the implied pairings here… Kaidoh is so kawaii when he blushes. I so remember the 'date' episode. Tezuka said Echizen here because he didn't want to be busted. How would he answer to the 'why?' if he said Fuji? I like him because he's very beautiful? –laughs-

and such a test to Fuji's self-control… -hugs Fuji and Tezuka- and then Fuji teases. Ah, sugoi…


	4. Chapter 3 Wednesday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n: **mou, I just watched the TeFu match eps (for the nth time)… aww, SUGOI!!! My heart just fluttered away. –keels over and dies- Tezuka said: One day, when my left arm has fully healed I will fight against you and pull out your true strength. That became my **biggest desire**. How SWEET!!! They're definitely the Perfect Pair. Fuji: The real me is right here fighting against you. That's as good as saying: Tezuka, you bring out the best in me. Fwahaha. And, then, there's all the yuki and the umbrella and the sakura. If it isn't BL, I don't know what is. TeFu is actually cliché if they weren't both male. And I know cliché, I'm almost a connoisseur of cliché. Ok, so I've gone crazy… oh, well, back to reality. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier…

answers to reviews…

icy sweet candy – you doubt your citizenship? I was hoping that I'm not Filipino, maybe Japanese or Korean… -sweatdrop- oh, well. Of course Kaidoh should keep quiet. Wouldn't want to get killed by Fuji, would he?

groundhogday – much thanks, I look forward to your reviews as well…

wirbelwind – you think Fuji was kawaii, sankyuu!!! And thank you for reading Fallen Angel. Well, Fuji is always kawaii or maybe always beautiful. Kinda sad that they had to hide it, but Fuji wants Tezuka to decide when they will tell… just read on. I'm on a summer vacation right now, btw… but reality sinks in and the thought of school disturbs me. Mou. :3

cassie – mou, don't worry, no more cancer. It's kinda exhausting (and revolting) to write. I so heart Eiji, too… of course you can see that he's the most developed character next to TeFu, ne?

maldita08 – woohoo, go Tezuka and Yuki!!! I'll probably freeze and swoon after watching their match. But I'd like to see what Sanada/Fuji will do after the match. Possessiveness… mm? –bats eyelashes innocently- yep, it would be really cool if they (canon pairings) ended up together… my best friend and I really can't think of a future where they're not together. It's like a truth in our brains now.

JeanxMitsu – I'm trying to write another one. But that'd be posted a loooong time from now –sad- stupid school.

Ai-Kusabana – yeah, when Fuji smiles at you like that you should either just die (too much beauty) or run for your life (wrath!!!). Everyone wanted to see a jealous buchou, so here it is. Fuji is an angel… aww. –hearts fluttering all over- LUCKY! Those two were teasing:3 I can't see anyone ending up with Taka either; I used to consider Akutsu, but Akutsu already has Dan desu. But since Taka won't pursue tennis… well, perhaps, he'll end up with a girl. Mou? Ryoma the seme? That's difficult… but that's a different way of looking at it, ne? I read a fic but Momo is the seme there but then Momo is the girl in the chibi eps, teehee… Tezuka is the knight in shining armor! Woot. :3

**oOo**

_Our actions are not always guided by reason. – Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder_

**Chapter Four – Wednesday**

Feeling a weight shift in his arms, Tezuka pulled the tensai closer. The buchou heard a grin and felt a soft pat against his hands.

"Kunimitsu," whispered Fuji to the buchou's ears. "We need to get up. I still need to warm up after breakfast."

"Hn," Tezuka grunted sleepily.

"Saa… I promised to play with Yanada, remember?" asked Fuji, trying to get himself from Tezuka's hold. He smiled quizzically as Tezuka's arms felt even stiffer and heavier. "Kunimitsu…"

"Who's preparing breakfast?" asked Tezuka drowsily, unyielding to Fuji who was trying to pry out of the buchou's arms.

A broad smile played across Fuji's lips. "Inui."

As though instantly gaining energy, Tezuka bolted up and glared at the tensai.

"It's true," said Fuji, sitting up as well. "Do you think we'll see bugs floating in our bowl?"

Tezuka glowered, noting the anticipation in Fuji's face. But the buchou would much rather die than eat anything that Inui served…

If Seigaku's regulars dreaded the coming of Fuji's wasabi recipe, they were now waiting, forgetting to breathe as Inui bustled in the kitchen. As it turned out, much to Tezuka's relief and Fuji's disappointment, the breakfast was a fairly normal one – some French toast, sausages, cheese omelet and milk. Perhaps, Inui's penchant for inedible meals was checked by Kaidoh who also helped prepare the repast.

"Itadakimasu!" said Eiji, apparently glad that he wasn't seeing weird bugs or smelly plants in the table.

"Itadakimasu!" said the rest, helping themselves to some toast.

Stuffing his mouth with sausages, Momoshiro looked around. "What are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Nya," said Eiji, gulping down some milk. "I asked Oishi if we could go and see some pet-shops. Then, since we're assigned for food tomorrow, we'll do the grocery." The redhead pouted his lips and thought. "O, and Oishi… would you remind me to get more toothpaste?"

Smiling patiently, Oishi said, "I'm sure you won't forget to buy them."

Inui tapped his notes. "There's a recipe that I've been meaning to try –"

"Eh? Inui-senpai shouldn't be left alone with the food," said Momoshiro, looking extremely troubled.

"Don't worry," said Kawamura reassuringly, "I'm the one who's assigned to prepare dinner."

Momoshiro sighed and turned to Echizen. "We should buy some more burgers – "

"Momo-senpai, you haven't finished your breakfast yet," complained Echizen.

"But I'd still be hungry," said Momoshiro, grinning. "How about you, eh, Mamushi? I bet you don't have anything to do…"

"I plan to run more laps –"

"Baka!" spat Momoshiro. "Buchou didn't even – "

"Yudan sezu ni ikou," came a low, commanding voice.

Wide-eyed, Momoshiro turned to Tezuka. "Gomen, buchou. Of course."

Looking as emotionless as ever, Tezuka helped himself to some omelet.

Chuckling gleefully, Fuji smiled at Momoshiro. "Saa… it was me."

Momoshiro stared at the tensai. "Eh? Fuji-senpai makes a good impression of the buchou."

At that, Inui cocked his head slightly. But he continued scribbling on his notes as the tensai smiled cheerfully at the purple-eyed junior.

"What about Fujiko-chan? What are you doing today?" asked Eiji spiritedly.

"I'm going to play tennis with Yanada today," said Fuji simply.

With a strong grip, Tezuka grabbed his glass of milk and drank to the dregs.

"The Yanada who owns this resort?" asked Oishi interestedly.

"Hn," said Fuji with a nod.

Echizen looked up at the blank countenance of their captain. "How about buchou?"

Smiling, Fuji turned to Tezuka as well, who wasn't saying anything. "He's watching," said the tensai pointedly.

"Of course," said Inui monotonously. "It's always tennis in his mind."

No one seemed to notice, but Tezuka seemed suddenly interested in drowning his throat with milk.

**oOo**

"Are you warmed up enough?" asked a good-natured Yanada, approaching the net.

The tensai, who was stretching and being watched by a silent Tezuka, smiled and straightened up. "Hai," he said promptly.

Looking more icy than usual, Tezuka eyed the black-haired boy. The buchou, however, did not reveal his wariness toward the other boy.

"Shall we?" asked Yanada, beaming.

"Sure," said Fuji, walking up to the net as well.

Yanada propped himself and held his racket so that the tip touched the ground. "Which?"

"Smooth," said Fuji calmly.

"Rough," went Yanada and he started rotating the handle.

The racket landed with a soft thud on the green court and revealed an upright Y.

"Service," said Fuji.

"End," said Yanada.

Tezuka, who was standing at a far corner, wrinkled his brows as the two players shook hands and took their places.

Watching the match commence, Tezuka noted that Yanada showed district level skills. But the latter tried to keep up with the tensai's skills with much persistence. Yanada did have a say in speed and power, but not too exemplary and he lacked the tactical skills of the game. Whereas, Tezuka thought proudly, Fuji's game was unflawed as always. And the buchou was only too glad that the tensai wasn't giving a hundred percent into the game… Tezuka couldn't help but smile at the comforting though – that Fuji was at full potential whenever the two of them played. He couldn't avoid a boost of morale as he knew that he was the one who pulled out Fuji's true strength.

"Six games to two," announced Yanada, scratching his head abashedly. "I was creamed but it was a good game."

Fuji smiled lightheartedly as they shook hands.

"Ne, Fuji," called Yanada in a friendly way, "since I lost, maybe I should treat you to some ice cream."

The pits of Tezuka's stomach tightened. His bland expression became frozen.

The tensai, on the other hand, cast an uncertain gaze at Yanada and turned questioningly at the buchou.

"Mm, your buchou can come as well," said Yanada lightheartedly, albeit there was a slight sulkiness in his tone.

"Hai, that would be good," said Fuji, smiling thoughtfully.

The blood in Tezuka's veins popped as Yanada grinned and steered Fuji out of the court. Upon reaching the buchou, Fuji eased out of Yanada's beckoning grip and rested an arm on Tezuka's shoulder. "Let's go."

The ice cream parlor teemed with students, probably enjoying the spring break. Yanada gestured the two Seigaku regulars to the seat at the farthest corner and said, "Go ahead and order, I'll pay," and – to Tezuka's extreme discomfort – slipped beside Fuji.

Tezuka, resigned to settling himself across Fuji, said in a toneless voice, "I'll pay."

"But I lost to Fuji," said Yanada placidly. "I'll have to pay."

Seeing the effort that Tezuka was making to retain a poker face, Fuji smiled widely up at his buchou. "I'll pay," he said, finality was in his tone.

"But – "

Deaf to Yanada's stammers, the tensai looked up the waitress. "Do you have wasabi ice cream?"

"Yes, sir," answered the waitress dubiously, trying to keep a straight face in the presence of three extremely good-looking men.

"I'll have a serving, please," said Fuji pleasantly. "What would you have, Yanada?"

As though realizing a defeated cause, Yanada sighed, "Strawberry ice cream, please."

"I'll have – "

"Sakura ice cream, please," said Fuji, whose eyes were gleaming dangerously at a scowling Tezuka.

The waitress nodded. "Wasabi, strawberry and sakura ice cream, one serving each. Would that be all?"

"Yes, please," said Fuji, enjoying the steely stare that Tezuka was throwing at him.

"Ne, Fuji," started Yanada conversationally. "How long have you been playing?"

Fuji smiled jovially. "Long enough that I can't remember… How about you?"

"Just in sixth grade," said Yanada, chuckling.

"Tezuka played since he was in the womb," said the tensai, earning himself a frown from the buchou.

"Eh?" said Yanada with a chortle. "No wonder he doesn't speak much."

If Tezuka were affronted, he did a good job by hiding it with a detached mask.

"I was joking, Yanada," said Fuji brightly, "But that's what you'd think when you see him play." Fuji looked up and thanked the waitress who placed their ice cream on top of the table. Beaming, he watched as Tezuka took a spoonful of the sakura ice cream. "Is it good?" he asked.

"Ahh," said Tezuka tonelessly.

Looking intrigued, Yanada said, "You must be good friends."

"Hn," said Fuji placidly, tasting his own ice cream.

"You must have been classmates for so long…"

"Iie," said the tensai, shaking his head. "Just in second year."

Yanada's bright eyes narrowed slightly. "But the two of you seem really close…"

Shrugging, Fuji smiled happily and relished on his ice cream.

**oOo**

"Yanada seems nice," marked Fuji, taking off his shirt as soon as he and Tezuka entered the room since he forgot to bring an extra shirt earlier. Grabbing a loose white shirt from the closet and turned to his buchou. "Don't you think so?"

Tezuka didn't answer; he merely read the book that he had borrowed from Fuji.

Frowning, Fuji slipped on his shirt and walked over to Tezuka. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Didn't you like the sakura ice cream?"

"Hn."

Fuji's smile curved to a knowing one. "You don't like Yanada, ne, Kunimitsu?" he asked. When Tezuka didn't look up from the book, Fuji placed a hand on the page of Tezuka's book and shut it. He pulled a stool and sat in front of Tezuka. The tensai ran his fingers on Tezuka's slightly ruffled hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Tezuka, trying to get back to his reading.

The tensai cupped Tezuka's face in his hand and planted his lips on the latter's. His teal eyes fluttered open as Tezuka's hands pulled him closer. Deepening the kiss, Tezuka's tongue pried Fuji's lips open. Feeling lightheaded, Fuji succumbed to Tezuka's possessive kiss. He never felt Tezuka this demanding before, but he liked it, the fact that Tezuka claimed him. The tensai kissed back deeply, submissively.

In bliss, the two didn't seem to be on Earth anymore for neither heard the door creak open or shut.

Brown eyes misty, Tezuka unglued himself from the tensai and stared.

Turning crimson, Fuji slapped a hand to his forehead and removed his hand from under Tezuka's shirt where it managed to have crawled to trace the buchou's lean chest. Scarlet-faced, Fuji buried his head against Tezuka's shoulders and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, Kunimitsu."

Smiling, Tezuka rubbed for Fuji's hand soothingly. "It's all right."

"Mm…" murmured Fuji childishly, "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it's fine." As Fuji buried his head bashfully against Tezuka's neck, the buchou couldn't believe that he was seeing such an ashamed tensai. He was amused that he had that effect on the latter. A slow, deep chuckle suddenly came out of Tezuka's throat and he kissed the top of Fuji's head lightly.

**oOo**

**a/n**: jealous Tezuka is so kawaii, ne? and blushing Fuji is too… -gets ants for all the sweetness – Woot. Male egos soar high, haha. You have to give it to Fuji who always tries to make everything smooth-sailing, ne? Sorry about the OOCness here but people in love always get so OOC, right? And TeFu are teenagers… they do have raging hormones.

Sorry, though, that I can't describe the match. I never played tennis in my life, so can't describe it.

btw, next chapter is going to be a bit different… what are the other regulars thinking about this whole TeFu thing? I'll answer that question soon enough.

Thanks to Nightswift (if you're reading) about the sakura ice cream info.


	5. Chapter 4 Thursday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: mwahaha!!! I'm back! I got up so early from bed… -snores- mou, since I'm in the middle mark I decided to give you something different… :3

I just realized that I updated so fast. Ga, nooooo, I'm just on the 5th chappie of the next fic(I'm working really hard for it and reading other TeFu for reference). Ga!!! But what I'm really amazed in is that you read so fast as well, for that, I heart you all!!!

Answers to reviews…

sheyryoma – oh, really? You like me as an author of TeFu –hugs you– I'm so happy!!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Yeps, of course a jealous buchou is so adorable, ne? Yes, I've read endless dreams… but it's not yet updated, is it? It's a beautiful story…

alchemistgrl09 – oh, Arigatou gozaimasu! –bows- yeah, I was supposed to type the meaning at the end of the last chappie… well… 'yudan sezu ni ikou' : don't let your guard down. :3

Kagerou Fuji – yeah, sakura ice cream does sound interesting, too bad there are no sakura in our country. And blushing Fuji is so kawaii, ne? mou, I wanted to try tennis, I want to play –sniff- but I'm more of a basketball/soccer person. Jealous semes, good. But, well, I just read a fic (before typing this) where Fuji is the seme and Tezuka is the uke (Yukimura is the seme there and Sanada is the uke) –sweatdrop- whichever way, TeFu is a perfect pair and YukiSanada are great as well.

Ketchup for Blood – you're intact now, aren't you? So you could read, I mean. He was embarrassed about the hand slipping under Tezuka's shirt, he's not supposed to loose control. But I'm glad that it… fits. :3 well, Fuji and Tezuka are THAT bishie, aren't they? Well, I'm biased. –giggles- and if I were the waitress, I would have died. Don't mind if any of the guys catch me…

cassie – I heart Tezuka, too. But Fuji hearts Tezuka the most. :3 the one who opened the door was the person whom you'd least expect. I think I'll be giving a glimpse of that here.:3 Everyone seeing them make out is just too heavy a blow to Tezuka, nya?

icy sweet candy – Hoi! Hoi! Everyone loves a jealous Tezuka. –laughs- this is one of the few times when I don't wish I were in a different country… fun elections. BLOODY FUN elections. Too bad I'm underage and can't vote yet. –sad-

Akin – sexy? Hm, Tezuka is sexy… and Fuji clearly realizes that – how sexy is Tezuka, I mean. Sorry though that it didn't last longer. Hmm. I'm thinking that your most favorite kink is… Tezuka? –laughs- thanks for reading.

Chrono Breaker – ants, I give you ants! Hehe. Sankyuu:3

CelicaChick – really? Now I'm curious… Tezuka now gets a taste of Fuji's favorites, then.

Miji-Chuu – yeah, I never get tired of them, either. Being TeFu makes them all great. –sighs-

yoshikochan – it wasn't ooc? Now, you make my day! –hugs you- jealous Tezuka is adorable. –hearts- me too, wanna try sakura ice cream.

maldita08 – love those eps. :3 but isn't Shitenhouji for the semis? Oh, well, Fuji tries to be nice when Tezuka is around. Should assure Tezuka first, ne? You like Yanada? Well, I need to develop his character a bit more… peeping tom is mentioned here, I think. **Happy Birfhday!!! **–mwah- (or advanced, depends on when you're reading this…)how old are you now? Haha, well, just curious.

Okinneko –sankyuu!!! I do try to make it sweet and fun after all the angst in fallen angel… :3

**oOo**

_You can never claim that a particular thought is correct forever and ever, but the thought can be correct from where you stand. – Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder._

**Chapter Five – Thursday**

A mild air of wonder was about Oishi as he watched the tensai and the buchou between the shelves of books inside the shop. Fuji was holding a copy of a fiction novel and was smiling up at Tezuka. Oishi noted that the latter was speaking in a low voice, probably discussing the book. The fukubuchou couldn't lip-read but he did realize that Tezuka was speaking in lengthy sentences but was still wearing a blank expression.

Oishi knew, of course, that Fuji and Tezuka were close. At first, he would have judged the closeness as tennis companionship. They were both very formidable players of the sport; instead of being rivals, they must have come down to understanding each other well, especially during matches. But now Oishi doubted. Fuji and Tezuka understood each other so well that words didn't deem necessary. Sometimes the fukubuchou would hear snippets of their 'conversation' and decided that, perhaps, the two were telepathic.

Then, there was the fact that they were almost inseparable during the Nationals Tournament. Even after matches, they were seen together as silent as or even more so than ever. Ever since the camping before the finals, the tensai and the buchou were practically shadows of each other. When Fuji had gotten sick, Tezuka was fussing around, cracking his poker face and caring for the tensai – something which Oishi had never seen. Oishi used to think that Tezuka did worry for his teammates personally, but because it had to do with tennis. Tennis used to be Tezuka's main concern, Tezuka's life or so Oishi thought until Fuji's relapse.

It was almost as if – Oishi tried to brush of the thought, but it came anyway. It was almost as if Fuji and Tezuka were… _in love _with each other?

He stole a glance at the two. That would be an outrageous speculation… Fuji and Tezuka were both extremely popular with women. Bu the fact was they never really dated one. He frowned. Well, they weren't being affectionate, were they? They weren't holding hands, whispering on each other's ears… nothing. There existed only the normal smile and the calm countenance between the two. Then, again, those two were always secretive not because they didn't trust people but because it was in their nature.

"Nya, Oishi!"

The fukubuchou blinked and smiled affably at the redhead beside him.

"Nya, it's boring here… why don't we –" Eiji stopped and followed Oishi's gaze. "Ah, Tezuka and Fuji…"

At that, Oishi frowned. There was something in Eiji's words. "Do you know if - ?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked a grinning Eiji.

"I don't know what?" asked Oishi, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"That they're – nya? Oishi, look!" said Eiji, bouncing excitedly and pointing at a book, one of those guides for pet lovers.

Knowing that Eiji's attention was not in focus, Oishi followed and watched in amusement as Eiji flipped through the pages of a newfound book.

With childish awe, Eiji scanned the book. He was glad he found it, but besides it being about pets, it was a good excuse to deflect Oishi's question. He hadn't confirmed it himself, the current state of Fuji and Tezuka's relationship, but he had an inkling.

Being a close friend of Fuji, Eiji knew that the tensai acted differently around their buchou. Fuji was probably the least fearful but the most respectful of Tezuka. The blue-eyed boy was always a bit more serious and less complacent around the captain. And Eiji knew that the two understood each other well beyond the realm of words. He always had a difficulty following their conversation; it was usually either a call of "Fuji" and an "Ahh" or a call of "Tezuka" and a nod.

But Eiji was good enough to see that sparks of interest glowed between the tensai and the buchou. It was a spark that tennis bridged and strengthened. Since, perhaps, that time the team watched the sunrise before Tezuka's departure to Germany, the spark grew out of the sport's reach. There was something else, something more.

Perhaps, Eiji thought, Tezuka knew above everyone else that the tensai never cared for himself. Fuji needed to be taken care of, Fuji needed someone to show his true self. Even Eiji understood that it was something that buchou wanted to, could and would do.

When Eiji met Chitose Miyuki in one of his pet-shop visits, the girl saw the Seigaku tennis bag and asked if he knew Tezuka Kunimitsu. He nodded. Of course, he said. Then, you know Fuji Syusuke? She asked. Hai. Thief-bro always talked about Fuji, like how thief-bro wanted to see the real Syusuke Fuji, to make him enjoy tennis. It was almost… Miyuki beamed… an obsession.

Then, it started – the ploy to make Fuji and Tezuka realize their feelings for each other. With Miyuki's help, Fuji began to be aware. But it was a long, frustrating process. Soon, Miyuki had to go. Eiji felt sad then… but he saw the tensai and the buchou's attachment to each other. He knew that he had nothing to worry about. All he needed to do was wait till the two shared their secret.

"GREATO!"

"Taka-san!" said Eiji, jumping in surprise. He turned to the taller brown-haired power player and saw a book in the latter's hand. Eiji's eyes widened with interest. "Are those sushi? Nya! They look… Oishii, ne?"

"Hai," said Kawamura cheerfully. He looked up and blushed slightly upon catching a glimpse of Fuji and Tezuka who were among the rows of books. He tore his gaze back to the volume at hand.

Kawamura had seen them, the day before, kissing passionately inside their room. At first, he was shocked to see his teammates sharing such an intimate moment. Then, he shut the door hastily, figuring that the two wanted and needed some privacy. Once fully recovered from shock, he could only marvel at how they seemed to be attuned toward each other. For the first time in Kawamura's memory, the buchou had let his guard down and allowed someone else to dominate. Tezuka's poker face was replaced by a warm visage that showed a great love for the tensai. Fuji, on the other hand, had revealed his teal eyes, allowing Tezuka to see what others couldn't. Fuji was less of a smiling mask and more of a person who knew he needed and wanted someone. Sometimes, Kawamura figured, selfishness would be good – for Fuji especially.

"Ah, that's right," started Echizen, who was standing beside Kawamura. "Momo-senpai, you should buy a book on recipe just like Kawamura-senpai."

"What do you mean?" asked the purple-eyed junior, puzzled.

Kawamura, distracted, smiled at his kouhai and got back to his reading.

"You should learn to cook, Momo-senpai," said Echizen, "so you won't have to spend so much on burgers everyday."

"That's right," said Momoshiro, chuckling. "Then I won't have to pay for your burgers as well, ne?" he reached for a random book and spotted Tezuka and Fuji in a hushed discourse. He rubbed a finer against the tip of his nose and opened the copy.

He heard it, the rumors that Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou were always together. He had a classmate – a girl admirer of the two tennis geniuses of Seigaku. She asked him if Fuji-sama and Tezuka-sama were indeed dating. Outright, Momoshiro rebuked her, detesting the fact that people thought maliciously of his senpais.

Then, seeing the tensai and the buchou, a realization sank into Momoshiro. Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou were always together. What if they were dating? Then, he added a 'So'. He suddenly squirmed at himself for thinking badly about his senpais. So what if they loved each other? They were two very decent men. Who was he to judge them? He knew them well enough that he knew they would never mean to cause hurt or any form of offense to other people. If they were, perhaps, in love, he was no one to stop them. They only happened to be both men, that was all.

"Eh?" said Momoshiro, seeing a book on herbs on Inui's right hand a book on bugs on Inui's left. He looked away, having a strong feeling where those books would be used for.

"What's wrong?" asked Inui monotonously, skimming the books in his hands.

Inui would have bet 95.68 percent chance that his teammates were silently thinking of the sight of Tezuka and Fuji together. Inui heard the rumors about dating as well. He knew for a fact that gossips about lovers were about 193.07 percent as true as word about cancelled lessons, homework and such. He, for one, knew that the hearsay was 98.07 percent true.

That night after Fuji's return home from cancer treatment, Inui headed straight to his computer and began his calculations. The only chance that he heard wrong was 0.019 percent. He always had keen observation and he knew he heard Fuji say 'Kunimitsu' earlier that day. He took out his notes on the captain and the tensai and began putting pieces of the puzzle together.

He always monitored those two very closely. Any data on them had always been important because they never showed their true selves. Then, he came across the data of the final day of ranking and all his observation on days after that. Times he had seen Fuji and Tezuka together: 5 times out of 8 before the ranking match, 9 nine out of 11 during the Nationals tournament., 1 out of 1 after the Nationals.

Good data never lied, Inui knew. Even with his incomplete data on their games and personalities, he had enough data to draw conclusions. Tezuka's and Fuji's difference: 63.8 percent. Likeness: 58.9 percent. Compatibility: 95.1 percent. Chances of love: 100 percent.

Kaidoh took a quick peek at Inui's books and hissed, knowing that his senpai would be using those for some more weird concoctions. In time, he say the tensai and the buchou, slightly smiling at each other. He didn't let his eyes linger long, though. "Fushuu…" Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou apparently didn't want anyone to know the truth about their relationship. And Kaidoh was sensible enough to know where he was standing. Whatever they did was not his business, and he couldn't see anything wrong with it, either. He was just surprised, but he never had a single bad thought about his two senpais. If anything, they just looked… right with each other. He didn't really accept homosexuality as a principle, but seeing Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-buchou, sleeping in each other's arms made perfect sense to him.

"Nya, ochibi!" called Eiji, hounding the first year. "Tell Fuji and Tezuka that we're paying for our books and we're going to the café."

"Uis," said Echizen, who strolled toward his senpais. "Buchou, Fuji-senpai, they're paying for our books and going to the café."

Fuji smiled. "Yes, we'll follow shortly."

"Hn," said Echizen, turning to his heels.

"Ne, Kunimitsu," went Fuji's soft voice, "should I get this one or the other?"

"Whichever suits you," was Tezuka's answer.

Echizen walked on and stopped in mid-step. Fuji-senpai called buchou by the first name. He was certain.

**oOo**

**a/n**: Only short dialogues and sorry for Eiji's pun(oishii is Japanese for delicious, right?), I hope you weren't bored. Remember the date between Tezuka, Fuji and Miyuki? My friend said that they were like a happy family running around the mall. Perhaps, Echizen could be their first child, their second child could be Miyuki. Kawaii. :3 To those who can't relate… maybe you need to try and read Fallen Angel and review? –grins- We're back to Tezuka and Fuji next chappie, ne? Yes, more jealous buchou and more sweetness.

waah… I can't believe I'm reading yaoi lemon… people will all stare at me when they find out (I'm thinking that they won't even believe that I was nine when I first read my first lemon). I'm supposedly one of those people who are so upright, calm and nice (I only show anger/contempt once every two years), but I'm really not a good person. –evil cackle- Besides, no one can reprimand me for supporting yaoi. Beautiful people (i.e. TeFu, YukiSanada, etc.) should be together, love can never be wrong. –sighs-


	6. Chapter 5 Friday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: that was just a, well, different chappie. And Kawamura will be explaining how he happened to be at the… well, door. I don't think I'll be back in four days, I have to go off somewhere, and I heart you all… I've just reached the fifty reviews mark. :3

CelicaChick – I'm glad you can't get enough of this. :3 Sankyuu!!! And here's more

Ai-Kusabana –haha, my mum apparently minds since I'm almost always facing the PC if I'm not writing or watching TV. Hehe. It's good to have dislike toward Yanada… I don't like Yanada either, that way we can be one with Tezuka in spirit. And he's going to do things that you won't like in the…er… _future_. Tezuka and Fuji are both SIZZLING HOT!!! But I won't want them for myself, I'd want them to be together more than anything else. The regulars have no choice but to accept. Fuji did say that 'they've seen too much of your greatness to judge you just because you prefer _me_ over women.' We all have our preferences, I guess, and it's good that we expand our horizons and think differently… hehe.

icy sweet candy – I am scary. Let's just say that Philippine elections is unique, it's fun to watch and listen how paranoid candidates say that they're being cheated on and on how critiques make fun of the candidates. Such a good laugh, especially for the cynical remarks. Oh, well… thanks for reading.

Sheyryoma – I am not pro homosexuality either (I supposedly come from a devout catholic family), I mean, in reality unless I've found some really, really beautiful couple. But it's TeFu who broke my morals, they just have to be together. I used to wish that Fuji was a girl as well, I was even wondering how genetically possible it was to be externally male and internally female (it works for hyenas and on a few humans). But I realized that thinking about those things give an extreme headache and I can't write it so I accepted the fact that they're both male. But I might write a fic where Fuji is a girl, as in 'What if Fuji were a girl and the captain of the Seigaku Women's Tennis Club?' But that's after the third settlement. And you really make me happy. –hugs you-

alchemistgrl09 – I envy you, I don't know enough beautiful guys! I'm so sad. My friend asked if maybe you could send us a picture? Haha, kidding. But thanks for loving the last chappie. Updating now…

Ketchup for Blood – well, yeah… mn, s—friends, well, not yet… not for a long time. Yes, I know it was a lot of telling, but now we're back to the showing… actually, if I were to read the last chappie… I would have skipped a lot of parts. I'm lazy reading monologues, I just enjoy writing them. O. o They need to kiss? Let's see… I hope there won't be a lack of kunisuke this time…

cassie – mou, yeah, I did write a lemon/lime chappie for them, but it's in the next settlement and it's up for a lot of editing since I want things to be perfect in honor of TeFu. They better not think of anything bad about Fuji and Tezuka being together, I'd kill them. –red eyes- Sankyuu:3

Miji-Chuu – oh, yeah, Tezuka's seiyuu has a very, very sexy deep ringing voice. –sighs- and I like Yuki Kaida, she's also very good, has a very rich voice. They both fit perfectly to the characters. I always swoon when I hear them sing together… more sweetness coming up. :3

Chrono Breaker – Tezuka's guard always crumbles around Fuji, ne, ne? they better be accepted. They're not doing anything wrong; in fact, they're doing the world a favor – too bad they can't procreate.

maldita08 – hoi! Hoi! They're perfect together. :3 like all tefu writers say: they can't settle for anything less than perfection itself. Here more yanada-kun. :3 and more yanada-kun in the _future_(I'm hinting!)… it's your deibyoo, then. I'm turning 18 this year as well, but I've a fixed mindset at 15. Besides, kids shouldn't watch PoT, they can't appreciate the BL. On second thought, maybe they should to, you know, learn. Fwahaha.

taraentula – arigatou gozaimasu! And here I update…

yoshikochan – well, you know Ryoma he's always like that. Go us yaoi fangirls:3

**oOo**

_Credo quia absurdum: I believe because it is irrational. – Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder._

**Chapter Six – Friday**

Sitting down for breakfast, Tezuka reached for a box of milk and poured the contents into his glass. "Where's Fuji?" he asked tersely, without looking up. The tensai was already out when Tezuka woke up. The latter didn't even feel when Fuji moved out of bed as Tezuka had stayed up late to finish a book. Now, he was even more surprised when the tensai wasn't at the breakfast table.

"He went out early," said Oishi informatively, serving the buchou's repast. "Yanada came this morning. They talked a bit and Fuji said that Yanada was going to show him something."

Thankfully, Tezuka's box of milk was already drained or it would have spilled all over the table. "With Yanada?" asked Tezuka coolly.

"Ahh," said Eiji, who was frowning at the buchou, scrutinizing. "Fujiko said he'll be back in the afternoon."

Tezuka shifted in his seat and reached out for his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," he said tonelessly and began eating. He didn't shift his attention anywhere; it was fixed on food alone and on nothing else – or so he tried.

For Fuji to take off very early in the morning without telling the buchou was peculiar. Tezuka didn't necessarily need to know where the tensai was every minute of the day, but Fuji did make it a point to tell Tezuka so as not to cause worry. And yet this morning… Tezuka took a deep breath. His stomach gave a painful jolt.

As soon as he finished his meal, Tezuka excused himself. He got his racket and a found a wall. He brought out a lime-green ball from his pocket and served.

Tock. The ball collided against the gray cement wall.

Where was Fuji? Tezuka wondered. As much as he attempted to hide his anxiety, it was written all over his face. What was the tensai doing with Yanada?

Tock. The ball hit the same spot as before.

Why would Fuji go with Yanada whereas the former knew that Tezuka didn't like the black-haired boy? Fuji was sensible enough; he knew very well how to assure his boyfriend. But what he did, setting off with Yanada, was not very comforting at the moment.

Tock. The ball bounced back to the buchou.

Tezuka trusted Fuji very much. But he didn't trust Yanada; the latter was too laidback, too good-natured – it was suspicious.

Tock. The shot got heavier.

Tezuka's grip tightened on the handle of his racket. And Yanada showed too much interest on the tensai – on Tezuka's tensai.

Tock. The shot just got faster.

Even the usually unsuspicious buchou surmised that Yanada liked Fuji in a romantic way. That was evident with the way Yanada smiled and grinned at the tensai – Tezuka's tensai. Surely, Fuji knew about it too?

Tock. The ball swerved back to Tezuka's own zone.

Now, Fuji and Yanada were alone somewhere, together.

Tock. Tock. Tock.

The shots, the powerful thuds, reflected the buchou's strain. Tezuka felt as if his chest were being squeezed. He wondered if Fuji liked Yanada as well.

Tock. Tock. Tock.

No. Fuji loved Tezuka. And yet… The buchou felt at fault. What if Fuji resented him?

Tock. Tock. Tock.

They were already together but Tezuka lacked the courage to tell his friends, his grandfather about his love for Fuji. He asked the tensai to wait. Fuji promised that he would, that there was no need to rush things.

Tock. Tock. Tock.

Fuji was a patient person… but, then again, even patient people had misgivings. Did Fuji have misgivings? Did he tire of waiting?

Tock. Tock. Tock.

Tezuka wasn't aware of the concerned eyes that watched him from afar. He gave every hit an angry force. The ball kept it's quick _tock, tock, tock_ against the wall until the clouds darkened and a tear fell from the face of the sky.

**oOo**

The smile on Fuji's face was broad and contented. He had a good day. His head was brimming with fresh ideas. He promised himself to things perfect between him and Tezuka. And it was just about to be that – perfect and even more.

"You really look happy," noted a smooth, light-hearted voice.

Fuji looked up and smiled at Yanada. The rain split and splat slowly against the umbrella that they shared. "Yes, very," said Fuji truthfully.

"I'm glad."

The azure eyes of the tensai opened for a split second. He knew the tone of affection that Yanada used very well. Then, he felt a hand touch his shoulders. Fuji didn't back away, but his visage was void of reaction save for the smile that was eternally on his lips.

Cheerfully, Yanada grinned and said, "I like you, Fuji."

The tensai's beam didn't fade. He knew it, of course, but it was something that he ignored. But the look in Yanada's eyes were intent and overwhelming, the darker boy was smiling hopefully. Pressing his lips slightly, Fuji shook his head. This wasn't time to beat around the bush. "I appreciate it, thank you," he said in a very friendly manner. "But no, I'm sorry."

Yanada's brows knitted together. "Why?" he asked softly, but his voice cracked a little as reality sank in. "Is there someone special already?"

Fuji nodded. "Yes," he said calmly. "There is."

"A girl?" asked Yanada, raising a brow slightly.

The smile on Fuji's face was blank and guarded. He didn't answer.

"It's –"

"Tezuka!" said Fuji, inclining his head and cutting Yanada's words. The buchou was standing at the gate, holding a huge umbrella overhead. The tensai turned to Yanada and bowed gratefully. "Thank you very much, ne, Yanada?"

Before the black-haired boy could utter a response, the tensai had walked to Tezuka's side. Yanada forced an ailed smile at Fuji, nodded and ambled away.

Without saying a word, Tezuka led Fuji inside and silently walked to their room.

Locking the door behind him, Fuji cast an inquiring eye at the buchou. "What did you do today?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I hit against the wall," said Tezuka coldly.

"You should have told me," said the tensai genially. "We could have played." He settled himself beside Tezuka and placed an arm around the latter's waist.

"I couldn't have told you," said Tezuka pointedly. "You were out early."

Fuji's eyes grew wide. Perhaps, to an untrained ear, Tezuka sounded just as detached and as matter-of-fact as ever. But the tensai knew his boyfriend even more than himself. He could tell the difference in the inflections of the latter's voice and he easily knew that the buchou was upset.

"There was something I had to do," said Fuji, smiling sincerely.

The buchou neither moved nor answered.

Taking Tezuka's hand in his, Fuji fiddled with the buchou's fingers so that their palms were flat against each other. He held their hands up and smiled serenely. "It's a secret for the moment, but I promise that you'll know about it soon, ne, Kunimitsu?

A long crease formed Tezuka's forehead.

"What's bothering you?" asked Fuji gently, who was now inspecting Tezuka's fingers very closely. "You can tell me."

Hesitation appeared in Tezuka's countenance. "Do you like Yanada?" he asked curtly.

The tensai didn't ask why. He noticed it – that Tezuka's features altered a little whenever Yanada was around. Then, there was the bitterness. "No," he grinned, he buried his face in the buchou's hands and gave it a swift kiss. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He took Tezuka's other hand and pressed his lips against the slightly calloused palm. "He did tell me that he likes me. But I love you too much, ne?"

"Even if I'm a coward for – "

Fuji drowned the rest of the words. He hoisted Tezuka's head forward so that their lips met. He draped the buchou's around his neck and he nibbled on his boyfriend's lower lip, gently, coaxingly until Tezuka gave in and parted his mouth. The tensai pushed his tongue forward and sucked in the buchou's sweetness. He kissed deeper, and softer, making Tezuka understand. Nipping at Tezuka's lips for the last time, Fuji pulled away and smiled amiably. "Whoever said you are a coward?" He traced a dainty finger along Tezuka's jaw-line. "You're not a coward just because you're afraid of telling other people about us. You're just being human… I am very much aware that people expect a lot from you; they put you on a high pedestal. It's normal to dread everyone else's reactions, to fear that you might fail them – especially your ojiisan. I don't resent you one bit because I know that what we have isn't exactly acceptable. I concede to that fact. Besides, I don't want to cause a rift between the two of you."

Seeing the cobalt eyes wide open, filled with emotions, Tezuka sighed. He lowered his hold around Fuji's waist. "Why do you love me so much, Syusuke?"

Tilting his head to see the buchou's searching brown eyes, Fuji smiled. "You're the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu." The answer sounded like the most apparent thing in the world.

Shutting his eyes, Tezuka leaned forward and rested his head against Fuji's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Syusuke. I did you such a disservice by ever doubting you."

A wistful smile played across Fuji's lips. He held his buchou closer. Whispering against Tezuka's ear, he murmured, "Saa… don't worry. It was a trivial thing."

"Syusuke…"

"Hm?" asked Fuji, as their arms were still wrapped around each other's body.

"We can tell them later."

Fuji smiled and asked slowly, "Are you sure?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka. He smiled to himself, wondering what he did to deserve someone like Fuji, who had been so trusting and believing. He wanted to do everything to prove that he was worth the tensai's love.

**oOo**

The hands that held Fuji's were cold with beads of sweat. Grinning, Fuji looked up at the buchou. He mouthed an 'it's all right' as Tezuka watched Oishi serve their dinner. The tensai squeezed Tezuka's hands under the table and said, "The curry smells wonderful, Oishi."

Shyly flattered, Oishi smiled. "Thank you," he said, sitting on the floor right next to Eiji.

"Nya, nya, I helped too," said Eiji, who was bobbing up and down at the balls of his feet.

As always, Momoshiro led the meal. "Itadakimasu," he said, as did the rest, and picking up his chopsticks.

"Fuji," said Inui monotonously, "Why aren't you eating?"

The tensai smiled cheerfully at the data analyst. "There's something that our buchou wants to share."

"Nani?" said Momoshiro eagerly.

The tensai felt a tighter and cooler hold in his hands. He glanced at the buchou and nodded encouragingly.

Looking as calm as possible, Tezuka adopted his usual baritone. "Fuji and I are…" he stopped in contemplation.

"Hoi! Hoi!" said Eiji, jumping to his feet and waving his chopsticks, spraying some rice on the table. "Yukatta!"

Tezuka stopped altogether and eyed Eiji questioningly.

The fukubuchou tried to pull his doubles partner down. "Sorry about that, Tezuka." Once Eiji, laughing out of his wits, was seated, Oishi went on. "Well, Eiji and I already know about you and Fuji."

The tensai felt Tezuka's hold loosen just a little, but the buchou didn't seem able to say anything. "How?" asked Fuji curiously.

"I knew that Fujiko-chan liked buchou a long time ago. When I met Miyuki she said that Tezuka seems to be very much interested on a Fuji Syusuke. See, I was the first one to know," said Eiji proudly, much like a child who was showing off new toys.

Oishi smiled patiently. "Eiji just told me about it last night, when we came back from the mall…"

"Mn," Echizen lowered his head and mumbled, "I heard Fuji-senpai call buchou by the given name at the mall."

Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head. "Tezuka-buchou was really upset this morning after learning that Fuji-senpai went out with that Yanada guy. Then, I saw him hitting against the wall this morning, looking like he could break down the wall." At once, he shot a terrified glance at Tezuka and sighed as the latter seemed not to care.

"I deduced from my data," said Inui simply.

The meek Kawamura lowered his head and muttered. "I went to check your room the other day because I wanted to see if you were there already. I knocked but no one answered and – " he stopped and blushed.

Smiling brightly, Fuji glimpsed at the buchou. Tezuka's usual detached form was broken as his brows began to twitch and color gained in his cheeks.

"Fushuu…" Kaidoh hissed.

Wearing a mild expression of amusement in his face, Fuji cast the buchou with an expectant gaze.

Tezuka bowed his head. "I'm sorry that we hadn't told you earlier," he said in a deep, ringing voice.

"Tezuka," said Oishi empathically. "You didn't need to tell everything…"

"Hai!" agreed Momoshiro quickly.

Chuckling, Fuji held Tezuka's hand under the table. "Ne, Kunimitsu, you don't mind if a let go of your hand now, do you? I really wanted to try the curry…"

"O, you've been holding hands all along?" asked Eiji, ducking his head to see under the table.

With an iron-guard corroded, Tezuka released Fuji's hands and tried to glare at the tensai. But he couldn't well keep a straight face as he was blushing furiously.

Delightedly, Fuji reached for his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," the tensai said.

**oOo**

**a/n:** gyaaa… gakuen alice is a mix of BL, shojo ai, hetero pairs and other sorts (ruka and the bunny, kaname and mr. bear) - just watched it on local TV. It's not really for kids but it's great fanservice!!!

Back to PoT… Tock. Tock. Tock. I think I melted while typing the hand-kissing part. One of the sweetest ways to show humility is to kiss someone else's hand!!! Actually, I melted while typing the entire second portion. I write mush a lot, you see? What happened to Yanada is defined already but that's in… the _future_- that's a hint! When I say future, I say future. This is still present… well, I'm dropping a big hint._ Kidnap_ is next:3 teehee.


	7. Chapter 6 Saturday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: I was so surprised to see your reviews rush in, a lot of reviews… nya! I intended to update on Sunday, but I am left at home so I'm now typing away! Nya! Mm, there are only nine chappies in this fic… yes, just nine. But I promise to publish the next fic as soon as I finish this one… this is, after all, a three-part saga.

wirbelwind – nya, sankyuu!! Here's to another cute chappie. :3

cassie – oh, -sighs- I'm so happy you found it sweet. I tried my hardest, ne? read on, please…

taraentula - -touched- thank you so much… I hope you find this chappie sweet as well, not as sweet as the last one, but sweet all the same. :3

Ai-Kusabana – mou, gakuen alice –cheers- I heart narumi! I'm so sad, we no longer have animax since we changed our cable provider. Happy birthday! We're of the same age.. kidding. I'm 17 already, but my mind is fixed at fifteen, that's what high school did to me. Yes, I'm Filipina (just like ice sweet candy and maldita08) Where are you studying, btw? Back to PoT... hmm, true, Fuji would never cheat on Tezuka. NEVER!!! Yanada is suspicious, but he won't be doing anything anymore in this fic (it's just week-long), but he'll be back in the far future(please read the excerpt below)…

Munoi – thanks for reading… Fuji and Tezuka are perfect for each other –hearts- and here's the chappie… :3

Miji-Chuu – wah? I want to see the musical. –bumps head to the desk- nya, thanks… I feel loved and it makes me feel that I did a good job. I've been writing for five years now and my first HP fanfic sucked… but practice does help as well as a very, very, very cynical creative writing teacher. Good luck! Byakuya? I also like Byakuya!!!!!

Chrono Breaker – yeps, fluff is good for one's mental and emotional well-being. That's why I love fluff and writing them just makes me feel wonderful (especially now that I have a phantom-like lovelife)… -sighs-

okinneko – omg, I'm so happy that you enjoyed this story. Buchou loses his cold form because of Fuji… that's what love does to one person. :3

alchemistgrl09 – more kawaii moments here!!! Cheers to shounen-ai:3

sheyryoma – oh, I'm so touched. And it's a thanks for those who read and reviewed, it's just proper. Sure, I shall put in the meanings of Japanese words… I heart Tezuka and Fuji so much that my mind is set on their very pure love… and I'm a mushy, mushy idealistic person so it's very much reflected in my writing. The idea of shounen-ai doesn't occur to me anymore when I write. All I think about is the love…

Animestar73 – nya, it's all right; I'm grateful that you read this story at all. Mm, no relapse. I feel exhausted when writing about cancer, and it's nice to just let TeFu be…

Kagerou Fuji – wasn't really a yaoi person, but TeFu just dragged me to yaoi-dom. I update fast because you all read fast and I feel happy. Plus, I'd like to finish before I sink into oblivion disguised as school. Sorry that I couldn't update soon, but here it is. I thought I was reading yaoi when I was reading a fic about Akito/Shigure… and then they were actually a hetero pair and I just died of nosebleed. :3

yoshikochan – mm, the _future_ hint was well, for the future as in the far future (excerpt below)… the comment about the kidnap was for this chappie though. O.o yes, Fuji loves Tezuka so much that he has no eye for any other. –hearts-

Ketchup for Blood – Tezuka in a yukata? Fuji in a kimono? Wait, that's wrong, or maybe I've had too much of the Tenipuri… -swoons and gets nosebleed- haha, adorable. Darn, now I really want to be adopted by the animators and then I'll ask them to make a TeFu episode just for me… I could share with you, of course. –giggling fits-

luvcloud307 – Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Nya, here's the chappie… sorry!

maldita08 – nya! Yanada is … desperate in a different way. But, no, in the meantime he got Fuji's point. In the meantime. Tezuka is going to explode… in the future (excerpt below). you're just sixteen? So I'm the old one. Haha.

CelicaChick – yeah, Eiji is adorable that way, ne? But Tezuka will have to face another tough spot himself. He has to do it for Fuji…

**Tezuka gets kidnapped…**

**oOo**

_It is important to ask but there is no haste to provide an answer. –Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder._

**Chapter Seven – Saturday**

Smiling to himself, Fuji traced the sleeping buchou's profile with his delicate fingertips. He would get used to seeing it, Tezuka's perfectly crafted face every night, everyday. Perhaps, he thought hopefully, in the future that'd happen.

He bent down and whispered to Tezuka's ear, "Kunimitsu."

There was no answer.

Laughing softly, Fuji murmured again, "Kunimitsu…"

"Mm?" grunted Tezuka sleepily.

"Kunimitsu, get up…" said Fuji. "I'm kidnapping you!"

Looking concussed, the buchou opened his eyes and groped for his megane. "What did you say?" asked Tezuka, slipping on his glasses. He squinted at the tensai.

"I'm kidnapping you," said Fuji whose eyes were narrowing maliciously. "Here." He took two backpacks from the floor and handed one to his buchou.

Blankly, Tezuka stared at the backpack. His eyes strayed to the clock and, heavy-lidded, he turned back to his tensai. "What's this for? It's not even four yet…"

Chuckling, Fuji unzipped his bag and brought out a penlight. Smiling brightly, he rose from bed and grabbed Tezuka's hand. "Hayaku, Kunimitsu," he said spiritedly.

Still drowsy, Tezuka obliged and slid his feet into his slippers. He tried to keep his head high up but failed as he followed the tensai. His head was still on sleep as he walked blindly behind Fuji. Then, his eyes snapped open as he heard a crack beneath his feet.

"You're still not awake, ne, Kunimitsu?" asked Fuji, halting abruptly to discern the other boy.

"Hn," said Tezuka, frowning down at dead leaf litter on the ground.

Click.

Rather dazed, the buchou blinked at Fuji, who was smiling innocently while holding up a camera.

"Saa," started Fuji in delight, "I won't share this picture with anyone."

Finally gaining back his senses, Tezuka glanced around and realized that they were surrounded by trees and only a narrow trail lay ahead amidst the bushes. "What are we doing here?" he asked critically.

"Kidnap," said Fuji simply. He tugged at the buchou's hand and ambled forward.

Half-smiling and half-shaking his head with amusement, a fully enervated Tezuka walked abreast Fuji. A warm breeze passed and Tezuka inhaled the air, a vanilla scent wafted to his nose from the tensai's direction.

"Ne, Kunimitsu," said Fuji, holding out the light to the buchou's face.

"Hm?" asked Tezuka, trying to look away from the illumination.

Fuji grinned cheerfully and pointed the light back to the path. "Let's play a game while we're walking," said the tensai. "Twenty Questions."

Nodding, Tezuka said, "Ask first."

"Ahh," said Fuji in a long, mellow voice. He beamed at the taller boy and squeezed the other's hand. "What did you think of me when we first met?"

Pressing his lips, Tezuka lowered his head. "Not much…" he said apologetically. "You used to be quiet and unnoticeable…" He was relieved when Fuji let out a soft laugh. "How about you?"

"Mn, Kunimitsu… you shouldn't repeat a question," scolded Fuji lightheartedly. "But I'll answer that." He smiled sincerely, allow his azure eyes to be seen. "I always thought you were great."

Feeling a slow smile crawl to his lips, Tezuka slipped an arm around the tensai's waist. "Thank you."

Fuji nodded and he studied his buchou's face. There was always a defiant and willful expression in those amber eyes. The tensai wondered, "When was the last time you cried?"

Taken off guard, the buchou stopped dead in his tracks.

Inquiringly, the tensai eyed the buchou. "Perhaps, you can remember… I'll change the –"

"Iie," said Tezuka, cutting shortly. "I remember clearly." His brown eyes softened as he looked ahead. "You were in the hospital," he went, trying and failing to sound firm. "You had chills that night." He sighed; a picture of Fuji trembling in bed played vividly in his head. His own body shuddered with the fear that he felt at that time. "I felt so helpless… so I held you and cried."

Taken aback, Fuji halted beside the buchou. He didn't know about that… He felt his heart miss a beat as he felt Tezuka's love enclose him. "Was that the time you realized your love for me?" he asked gently.

"That's your third question," said Tezuka pointedly. All the same, he smiled and nodded. "Ahh, that was the time." He beheld the tensai's features. "Did you get tired of waiting?" he asked, with searching amber eyes.

The cerulean eyes fluttered open. Fuji fixed his gaze to the earth on beneath him. "I never expected anything," he said. His voice was as mellow as ever, but there was a trace of joy and triumph in it. "I hoped, but I never expected. I didn't wait exactly, so there was nothing to be tired of. I guess…" he smiled pensively. "Love was just there, if I were indeed waiting, I never noticed it."

"What did you see in me?" wondered Tezuka whose usually curt tone was replaced by wonder.

Fuji flashed a genuine smile. "I like to think that I see things that others couldn't seem, the things that you don't like to show." He tilted his head to lean on the buchou's shoulder. He let out a tinkling laugh. "I don't even know how, but I feel like I know you and understand you without even trying to. It's like we are connected through the soul. Did you ever feel that way?"

No immediate reply came from the buchou. He took the time to ponder. Yes. He sometimes wondered how he seemed to know everything about the tensai without having to ask. "Ahh," he said, dragging the word in thought. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," said Fuji thoughtfully. "But it must be something good…" the tensai inhaled the short breeze that smelled of leaves and flowers. A playful question occurred in his mind. "If I said I liked Yanada, what would you have done?"

"Nothing to stop you," murmured Tezuka. His voice was low and lingering. "I don't have the right to impede your happiness." He held the tensai closer to his side. "But I did fear losing you… did you ever think like that?"

Fuji slid an arm around his buchou. "Hai," he confessed. "Sometimes, when I see your girl admirers, I feel envious. It's not because I want to be female just like them… but because I'm afraid that anyone of them could be easily accepted by your ojiisan whereas I don't even know where I stand. Sometimes, I just fear the uncertainty…" he heaved a sigh and relaxed. He felt Tezuka's reassuring hold on him and he smiled. "Kunimitsu…" he called, regaining his cheerfulness. "Can you ever think of a life beyond tennis?"

Tezuka's brows furrowed. Could he? He saw the genteel expression on the tensai's teal eyes and he smile. "Perhaps."

With wide eyes, Fuji beamed. He looked up at the sky and muttered, "We're here."

The buchou craned his neck to see what the tensai was looking at. The had, he realized, reached a clearing, where the canopy had gathered around a circle and gave way for the heaven's beauty. Suddenly, Tezuka felt extremely aware of the soothing silence and of the noises emanating from the cicadas. "Why are we here?" he asked.

Without answering, Fuji took his pack and zipped it open. He dipped his hand and unfolded a small picnic mat. He flattened it on the ground and plopped down. Grinning at Tezuka, he said, "I'm kidnapping you." When the buchou frowned, Fuji patted the mat, indicating the former to sit. "We never got to date. This could be our first one."

Surprised and amused at the same time, Tezuka obliged and took the space beside his tensai. Then, he felt the latter take the bag off his back. There was a small rustle as Fuji rummaged inside.

Childishly, Fuji smiled at the buchou. He took out a silver thermos and a couple of porcelain cups. Then, he pulled out a red bento. "I brought food and some hot chocolate," he said proudly. He uncovered the thermos and began pouring the chocolate into the cups. He handed one to Tezuka and cuddled close to the latter, enjoying the aroma of the cocoa and the buchou's warmth. He watched as the stars glittered against the gray sky. "Everything seems bright and beautiful, doesn't it, Kunimitsu?"

"Ahh," replied Tezuka truthfully, resting an arm around Fuji. "How did you find this place?" he asked while he felt the tensai's head lean against his shoulder.

"I asked Yanada if he knew of such a place…" whispered Fuji, watching as Tezuka took a sip of the chocolate. "That's why I left early yesterday." He took a sip from his own cup and sniffed the unique scent of his buchou's neck. "Is this why you enjoy camping so much?"

"Ahh," said Tezuka, feeling his hair rise as he felt the heat of Fuji's breath against his skin.

Grinning, Fuji said, "Smile, Kunimitsu." He put out a camera and stretched his arms so that the lens faced them.

Click.

Tezuka rested his chin on top of his tensai's head. "Why do you like photography?" he asked curiously.

Fuji's azure eyes twinkled. "I can capture moments that even the mind will forget."

"But there are moments that only the heart and soul can remember," said Tezuka in a deep, mulling tone.

With glittering blue eyes, Fuji raised his head and discerned his buchou. "You really should say these things more often," he said jovially.

"Hn."

The tensai laughed. "Saa… you're now back to that." He yawned, covering his mouth with a free hand. "Kunimitsu… if you win in Wimbledon or climb Everest, will you let me capture those moments?"

Smiling warmly, Tezuka nodded. "Of course."

"Arigatou," said Fuji gratefully. His eyes began to water as he yawned again.

"You didn't sleep," pointed Tezuka.

Yawning for the third time, Fuji nodded. He buried his face against his buchou's neck.

Holding Fuji closer, Tezuka absentmindedly stroked the tensai's arms. He looked down and smiled at the sight of Fuji's peaceful countenance. "Syusuke…" he called, murmuring into the tensai's ears.

"Mm…" went Fuji sleepily.

"Tomorrow," started Tezuka, laying his cup of cocoa down and wrapping his free arm around Fuji. "Will you go home with me?"

"Nande?" asked Fuji slowly. His eyes were now closed with repose.

"Will you be with me when I tell ojiisan that I love you?" asked Tezuka gently, rubbing and caressing the tensai's arms.

"Anything," mumbled Fuji. "I'll do anything for you…" He, too, held his buchou closer and sank into stupor.

Orange and yellow rays streamed beyond the horizon. A golden ball of light began to show its face and smiled down at Tezuka. The buchou smiled back to the sun, feeling his heart flutter as he held his beloved. Silently, two souls smiled as they did found their match.

**a/n: by Fuji…** haha! I got you there… :3 Those were twenty questions, I swear. You could count. And that was the first date. Kinda reminds me of A Walk to Remember… In the next chappie… I'll try to make you go wide-eyed, then, scared, then, happy…

megane- eyeglasses

hayaku – fast, quick…

nande - why

There's just two more chapters in this… but I'm working on the next fic and It's really mushy and a bit sad and a lot more mush. I got so sniffy while brainstorming. I'm making slow progress, though… This is the future I was pertaining to, btw - the other/next fic… :3

So here's a teaser/excerpt from the prologue to make sure that you'll have me on your Author/Story Alert since I'm going to sink into oblivion called school and might resurface once in a while:

_Some people believe that without history, our lives amount to nothing. At some point, we'll have to choose: do we fall back to what we know, or do we step forward to something new? It's hard not to be haunted by our past. Our history is what shapes us, what guides us. Our history resurfaces time after time. So we have to remember, sometimes the most important history is the history we're making today._

**oOo**

Smiling childishly, so that his feminine features were heightened, Fuji reached out his hand and grabbed a cottonseed that fluttered with the soft breeze. His silky brown hair billowed, looking down at the fluffy white seed, he went, "They said that if you wish on a cottonseed and blow it away, your wish will come true."

Tezuka didn't say a word. He just watched thoughtfully as Fuji clasped the cottonseed in one palm and blew it away. "What did you wish for?" asked the buchou, finally.

"You are much like a cottonseed, you know, Kunimitsu?" said Fuji, smiling warmly and purposely ignoring the question. "I make a wish on you, but then, I'll have to let you go."


	8. Chapter 7 Sunday

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators…

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC…

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: **Fuji! Tezuka! Aja, aja! Fighting!**

Woot, I'm so happy… I've got a mug that says japan, with pictures on it (There's mount Fuji!!!)… one of these days, I'll get myself a korea… I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner… I had to go somewhere (for real this time).

lammieee – sankyuu!!! Don't forget InuiKai and MomoRyo… and the Golden Pair. Here I update, ne?

okinneko – yes, get scared now because I'm such an evil person… but I also love Tezuka and Fuji…

Ketchup for Blood – oh my to Tezuka, coming out… and, yes, I'll ask for YukiSanada if I get adopted. Darn. I so want to get adopted. They need new kids in japan (deflated population) and I'm in an overpopulated country… I volunteer to be adopted!

CelicaChick- woot! Thank you so much… I feel very loved. –hugs you-

taraentula – yeah, I know it's short… but I'm glad that you find it nice and I'm so touched. :3 I wonder, what other TeFu fics you would recommend for reading (you know, in case I still haven't read them…)?

groundhogday – I like Sophie's World, I actually read it for leisure, haha. Thanks for not comparing this fic to with the movie… I was just reminded of A Walk to Remember, you know. Since you said you would be preparing for school around this year, are you perhaps Filipino?

cassie – Fuji has to let go of Tezuka because… that's in the prologue of the next fic. ;- yes, I love Fuji so much as well, but Tezuka loves him more and they deserve each other. :3

yoshikochan – fwahaha, yeah, me is evil. Thanks, I did try my best to make the questions flow smoothly. :3

sheyryoma – nya… -hugs you again- I really feel loved. :3 being kidnapped by Fuji's love – I like that! Thanks and I shall try my best on the next fic. Aja!

Chrono Breaker – buchou and tensai lovey-dovey. Woot! This chappie's going to be sappy…

Munoi – mou, thank you. There'll be more of that will to do everything for each other. Just keep on reading, ne:3

alchemistgrl09 – oh, I'm sorry if I distracted you from French… hehe. Here's the update…

Ai-Kusabana – yes, breakdown and cry all you want as here's the next chappie. Haha. I do have a friendster account, but I don't check it regularly (ekay) while my ym is under vierblith. Darn. School. I'm studying in UP, I'm an incoming second year. Boohoo. Evil curriculum. And I'll be slowing my updates starting june (I won't be human since then)… that's why I'm kinda update happy this summer. Cheers to us who do nothing but read this summer…

maldita08 – yes, another settlement. –sighs- darn. Schooldeath for me and my blockmates. –sniffs- i hope we have a longer summer…

**oOo**

_Everything happens through necessity, so it is of little use to complain when fate comes knocking on your door. –Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder_

**Chapter Eight – Sunday**

Looking out through the window of the bus, Fuji felt his heart sink with trepidation every time the vehicle pulled to a halt. Every stop meant that he was closer to his purpose but all he wanted to do was to shrink away from everything. Then, his eyes strayed to the face beside him. The countenance was kept straight and focused. It could've fooled many and passed as a calm, unemotional visage. But Fuji knew that it was a mere mask. The brown bespectacled eyes were intent, but hazed with agitation.

The tensai wrung his hands together, his smile faltered a little. He couldn't just shrink away, not from this person. Tezuka needed him. They had a shared purpose: to put things right.

But Fuji couldn't avoid asking. What if something went awry? What if Tezuka Kunikazu wanted a woman for his grandson? What if Kunikazu decided to hate – Fuji shook himself. He couldn't live in fear of the 'what-ifs'. Hence, he needed to do exactly as Tezuka asked.

The bus hummed and ceased slowly.

"Let's go," said Tezuka in an undertone. He got to his feet and walked down the bus.

Fuji nodded and followed silently. He gaited out of the bus and into the streets.

Neither tensai nor buchou spoke in the short walk. Speech had never been necessary for them. All they needed was each other's presence for comfort. They didn't need to see eye to eye to understand each other.

The tensai could hear the soles of their shoes scrape against the ground as they approached the Tezukas' door. He heard the door creak open as Tezuka pushed it ajar.

"Kunimitsu, you're home," Ayana greeted her son fondly. She looked at the smaller boy beside her son. "Good afternoon, Syusuke," she said beaming.

Fuji smiled sincerely albeit apprehensively. "Good afternoon," he said, bowing courteously.

"Is ojiisan home?" came Tezuka's toneless question.

"Hai, he's in the study," replied Ayana, beckoning her son and her guest inside. "Why – ?" then, mother's instinct prevailed as she read the silent anxiety that ensued from the two boys. "If you could wait in the living room, I'll make some tea. Otousan always feels good when he drinks my tea." With that, she stalked off to the kitchen.

Sitting on the sofa, Fuji eyed Tezuka ponderously. The buchou's eyes were still hazy. Flashing a smile, Fuji called, "Kunimitsu…"

At once, Tezuka looked up and cast inquiring eyes at the tensai.

Fuji forced himself to be cheerful despite his inner turmoil. "Yudan sezu ni ikou."

Surprise was evident in the buchou's countenance. Then, surprise was replaced by an uncertain smile. "Ahh."

Smiling, Fuji took his buchou's hands and squeezed them. "This is just like a tennis match, ne? Whatever happens, always try to win. That's what you told me…"

Tezuka's hands curled in Fuji's. His fingers trembled slightly. "Hn."

Then, Fuji looked down to the floor. "You have to do whatever your ojiisan tells you, ne, Kunimitsu? Whatever he tells you," he pressed on. "Promise me."

Shaking his head, "No," said Tezuka firmly.

"Do as he asks," said Fuji almost imploringly. His eyes fluttered open and it was glazed with concern. "Whatever you ojiisan will ask of you is for your own good. He knows you best." His eyes softened so that faint glints gleamed in it. "Promise me."

The buchou beheld his tensai's face. Slowly, meaningfully, he nodded. "I promise."

"And…" Fuji murmured, tightening his hold on his buchou's hands, "I love you. Don't forget."

Pursing his lips, Tezuka nodded. How he ached to hold the tensai in his arms and give the latter his assurance. But he knew he couldn't. Even his superior brain couldn't predict the outcome. "I love you, too." He curled his lips, allowing a rare smile to spread.

"We'll have to – "

"Otousan is expecting you," said Ayana. Thoughtful lines were etched all over her face. "I'll be right here when you need to talk to me." She offered a motherly smile. "Good luck."

Without uttering a word in response, Tezuka got to his feet and led the way upstairs. Upon reaching the door, he turned to his tensai. His brown eyes were glistening, almost as if it had tears… "Ready?" when Fuji nodded, he let go of the tensai's hands and inhaled deeply. He straightened out his hands and opened the door, feeling every bit of his body stiffen in tension.

What Fuji first noticed at the sight of the older Tezuka was an uncanny resemblance with the other. Kunikazu was quick and formidable despite his old age. Every movement, as Kunikazu turned to them and sat on an armchair, was purposeful. The strong jaws and the serious manner reminded Fuji so much of his buchou. Kunikazu was his Kunimitsu's life influence. Everything would be broken for Tezuka should things go awry.

However, Fuji hadn't long to observe as Tezuka dropped to his knees and bowed before Kunikazu. Opening his misty azure eyes, Fuji did the same and fixed his gaze to the floor. He could feel his heart ramming against his chest as the silence in the room engulfed him.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Kunikazu in a low, robust voice that betrayed his age.

Fuji's pulse drummed against his ears. He felt keenly aware of the intense breathing of the younger Tezuka and clenched his fists. Couldn't he touch his buchou, even for just a while? For the first time in his life, he felt that control was out of his hands.

"Ojiisan. This is Fuji Syusuke." Tezuka stopped as if waiting for Kunikazu to reply. But the older Tezuka did not say a thing. "He is the man I love." His voice rang deep with resolve, but Fuji could sense the vexation, the fear that was seldom ever present in the buchou.

A tensed silence followed. Fuji couldn't hear Tezuka's breathing anymore. He cast his buchou a side glance and he could see that Tezuka was holding his breath. Then, Fuji felt the hair on his skin stand to its ends. He didn't need to look up to know that Kunikazu's attention was upon him. Every inch of his body trembled as his stomach squirmed.

"He is a man." The words were cold and penetrating. It was a statement of fact – perhaps, a detestable one. "You're saying that you love a man."

Tezuka kept his head low. "Yes, ojiisan." His tone was resolute and final; the fact could never be changed. He loved the man.

Despite the buchou's air of dignity, Tezuka had dread gripping his entire body and the tensai saw it. If only he could take away all the agony and have it to himself…

"It's unacceptable… You know that, Kunimitsu."

"Hai, ojiisan," said Tezuka whose calm voice went undeterred.

"And yet you chose him," said Kunikazu, his tone was icy.

"Hai, ojiisan."

Fuji suddenly became aware that he too was holding his breath. The air felt dense and he wanted to get out. But he dared not. He wouldn't leave his buchou for anything in the world especially not now.

"Kunimitsu, leave this room," said Kunikazu in a commanding tone.

"Demo – "

"Leave."

First, Fuji could tell that Tezuka was reluctant. Then, there was a soft creak as the buchou rose. The door clicked. A grave dark sensation enveloped the tensai. He was on his own.

"Fuji Syusuke," came Kunikazu's baritone. "Look up."

Slowly, weakly, Fuji raised his head and met the old man's freezing brown eyes. The tensai tried to let resolve show in his eyes. He didn't say anything. He just waited for the blow to come.

"Does Kunimitsu love you?"

Fuji attempted to read the old man's face, but found that he couldn't. Not only was his head spinning with the heavy sense of loss, but Kunikazu's guard also happened to be iron-hard. "Yes, sir," he answered truthfully.

"Do you love him?"

The pits of Fuji's stomach secreted more acid than it could handle and Fuji tasted the sour chyme in his throat. But he didn't need to think about the answer. "I do, sir," he said, determination strengthened his otherwise soft voice.

Kunikazu's eyes narrowed very slightly. "Do you realize that you are both men? You can't possibly be together."

Fuji's heart pounded heavily against his chest. "I realize that, sir."

"Then, why did you fall in love with Kunimitsu?"

The cobalt orbs rounded. In some cases, Fuji would have wondered and considered flamboyant answers. But he couldn't think of any, except one. "It's inevitable." The reply was simple, but it was equally undeniable.

The expression in Kunikazu's eyes didn't alter. It was as steely as ever. "If I asked you to go away or I'll disown Kunimitsu, what would you do?"

Panic struck the tensai's already muddled brain. But he didn't show it. "I will leave, sir. I can accept all your hatred, sir, and I'll take it from him as well. He loves and respects you, sir. If you hated him, he'll be desolate."

"What do you think will happen to him if you left?"

Pain shot through Fuji's heart. "He is a strong person," said the tensai, supporting himself with shaking arms. "He will move on."

"Can you?" was Kunikazu's challenge.

The pain shot through Fuji's soul and numbed his whole being. The wide cerulean eyes began to water. Fuji swallowed the sour lump in his throat and discerned the old man's face. All he received was an icy stare in return. He wanted to plea for mercy, but strength deserted him. The thought without Tezuka… A tear rolled down his face. He wanted to brush it away but he couldn't. He couldn't deny the torment that he felt; it would be no different from denying his love for his Tezuka… "I can try, sir," he said, his voice was barely audible.

Kunikazu's eyes betrayed neither thought nor emotion.

Meanwhile, Fuji brought his gaze back to the floor. Drops of tears produced tiny _tips _and _taps_ against the wooden board. He never felt his mind and heart at a clutter before.

"Stand and leave this room."

Feeling his heart tighten, Fuji clasped his hands helplessly. Breathing rapidly, Fuji heaved himself up. He had to go and stay away. He tried to think, but that felt tormenting. Everything felt difficult now. He couldn't even feel his legs… Things began to swirl around him.

"Don't forget to tell Kunimitsu that I give my consent to the two of you."

Standing in the middle of the room, Fuji wondered if he had gone deaf. But deaf people didn't hear things. Perhaps –

"Go on before I change my mind."

The tensai released a deep breath and gawked at Kunikazu. Fuji looked shock and disbelieving and his eyes were as dark as night. Then, he saw it – the slight smile that Tezuka Kunimitsu himself had adopted. At once, Fuji bowed low. "Arigatou gozaimasu." His voice quivered as he sobbed.

When Kunikazu nodded, Fuji tried to flash a smile. He bowed again and turned for the door.

"Syusuke…"

Fuji's eyes brightened. There was Tezuka, standing just outside, and leaning against a wall. The tensai couldn't hold back a shaky sob. "Kunimitsu, he – he – "

Pulling his tensai into his arms, Tezuka stroked Fuji's back as soothingly and as gently as he could. "Shh," said the buchou in a hushed voice. "I heard." He smiled slightly as the tensai wept against his shoulders. He tightened his hold, whispering, "Shh… I'm here. I love you. Everything's fine now." When he felt Fuji's slender arms clasp around him, he backed away slightly to inspect his tensai's face. Tears glimmered down the pale creamy cheeks. Fuji looked so beautiful. Even his tears were beautiful.

Carefully, Tezuka brushed his thumb against the tensai's soft skin. Then, he lowered his head, kissing Fuji's eyes swiftly, kissing away the tears. His tensai had been so brave, so good, so beautiful… and his tensai was crying because of him.

He tilted Fuji's head and drowned in the ocean of the tensai's eyes. He tilted his tensai's head slightly, so that their lips met. Cupping at the back of Fuji's head, Tezuka kissed the soft lips lovingly, deeply. He gave the kiss his everything - that was what he was willing to give to the precious person who was in his arms. He nipped at Fuji's lips gently. He was welcomed as the tensai kissed back, giving everything in return. The kiss lasted longer than anything that Tezuka could remember and he felt his soul burn.

Stopping for breath, Tezuka searched his tensai's eyes. Fuji smiled happily and pressed a quick kiss against his buchou's lips. "I love you, too." The buchou smiled; there was nothing else he could do. After all, a smile was curve that could straighten anything, everything.

**oOo**

**a/n**: Heavy, heavy chappie, don't you think… you're breathing now, aren't you? I went crazy while typing this. Wah, Tezuka kissed away Fuji's tears… waaaah!!!!!!!

mou, that was very similar to a scene in My Girl (a Korean Drama)… I mean, when Yoorin told Gongchan's grandpa that she would leave Gongchan to protect him… aww, hearts to Lee Dongwook and Lee Dahae (one couple that should marry each other). Ok, I'm rambling, most of you might not even have heard of that drama anyway…

**Question for everyone:** hmm, I was wondering if you'd allow me to write a bit of a lemony chappie in the future – for Tezuka and Fuji? I need to ask permission because I don't want to ruin the characters and I want to know if you trust me enough to allow me to write about their first night…

last chappie is up next, ne? yes, it's the last. I know I've been doing short fics, but it's ingrained to my system now – the rule KISS (keep it short and simple), I mean. But this isn't the last fic in this saga… the next fic will be longer…

yudan sezu ni ikou – don't let your guard down

ojiisan – grandpa

Otousan – father

Demo – but, although…


	9. Epilogue

**A Fine Week**

**oOo**

**Disclaimer:** me no richie therefore PoT me no ownie. Mou, I wish I could be adopted by Konomi-sensei or by the animators… and I don't own the Lovely Bones

**Warnings: **shounen ai. OOCness, presence of OC… spoilers

**Pairings: **TeFu (I'm loyal and biased… they're the embodiment of love), and other Seigaku pairings implied

**Summary: **Tezuka and Fuji are together, rumors say. Then, there's this week-long vacation for Seigaku Regulars… (I suck at summaries. Darn. Just read it.)

**a/n**: gosh, you all read fast and I update fast… -sweatdrop- and to all those who cried for the 8th chappie… that makes us all one with Fuji and Tezuka in spirit. I swear I cried while typing it… here's the last one and please enjoy it! Thanks for the permission to write lemon and I'll do try to make it beautiful (remembers the Taiwanese Live Action of Mars…). I'll give it my everything…

maldita08 – mah, sankyuu!!! I'm giving the third fic my best shot, that's why it's going to take a while… go ched!!! Make amendments now!!!

Miji-Chuu – nya, here's the update. :3

Munoi – let me say I love you too –hugs you- I watched my girl several times now and I always cry in the last three eps… MY LOVE FOR HIM IS NOT A LIE. SUTEKI!!! Uh, wait, wrong language… uhm, thinking for the happiness of Tezuka is good, but sometimes, one has to be selfish, too…

Ketchup for Blood – I want to snuggle them as well… but they're paper… nya, did I use tensai that much? Hmm… I'll check that one; I'm supposed to alternate between Fuji and tensai… x(

taraentula – hehe, that was a surprise, nya? It is painful to have them all contented… mou. The tezufuji bond? What bond? Haha, but you'll see that the start of the next fic is going to be different...

Shia Nosake – arigatou gozaimasu… it's all right, I don't mind that you couldn't review since I heard from you… as for the lemon, yeps, I guess it's my story and yes I'll write to my heart's content. :3

groundhogday – oh, I guess you're lucky not to live here anymore because it is hot as hell –excuse the word- hmm, I like melodrama.–pouts- but I'm trying my best to be consistent with the characters... and I'll try to be careful with the lemony stuff… that's why I asked your opinion.

wirbelwind – I was trying to build anxiety, nya. haha, that was really fun to write. And don't worry, it's nice to read slowly, so you can absorb everything…

Ai-Kusabana** – **thanks for the wasabi popcorn info, btw, I used it here… wait, where did you get wasabi popcorn? Do we have that here in the Philippines? I want to try it!!! Yep, vierblith and, sure, you can add me. :3 hmm… hurrah! That was the intention… to take your breath away. And –hugs Fuji- I really happen to also believe that his love is soooo pure. More of that in the third fic… -winks- what do you mean about heavy lemony chappie? Heavy with graphic details? If that's it… no, I can't write that as this is my first shounen-ai fic… heavy with emotions? Well, uhm… that's my plan. :3 I too hope to update the third saga soon –sniff- I can try but I can't promise…

CelicaChick – tears of joy, ne? I'm glad I made you happy… :3

yoshikochan – oh, yeah, Fuji in a kimono, I want to see that, too… I hope the animators will be more playful in the OVA and have another bonus ep where there is Tenipuri, the non-chibi version. Fuji and Tezuka will sleep in a single futon. Kyaaaaah!!! –dies-

Chrono Breaker – I made you cry? I'm so happy… -sweatdrop- I mean, well, that goes to prove that the chappie was moving. No, I can't break them up near the end because I don't like sad endings… but I'll play with your idea, ne? The next fic is getting to be more melancholic than I intended.

sheyryoma – I really want to meet you and hug you, I'm really so flattered. For the writing, I have my teacher to thank. -hugs you- and –pat,pat- don't be sad… I'll make sure to update the prologue… wait, that'll make you sad… thanks!!!

okinneko – hn, sankyuu… I did intend to scare you a bit and make you happy… aww, you're reading it again? You really make me happy. –hugs you-

Fusiko – I can't make them break up after everything… well, maybe I can… but not too close to the ending, you know… My Girl is my most favorite K-drama… let's just say that I'm a sucker for those perfect, aloof guys like Dongwook-ssi's character, but every time I watch that drama again, I do begin to appreciate Jungi-ssi's character. Hurrah!!! Here's the last chappie for this fic! Bbassya!

**oOo**

_It's only when we act – and especially when we make significant choices – that we relate to our own existence. –Sophie's World, Jostein Gaarder._

**Chapter Nine**

**oOo**

The Nationals was long over and third year students were preparing for their high school application. And, yet, Seigaku's tennis club buchou was always seen with the resident tensai. They went to the library together. They ate lunch together. They walked home together – especially after the week-long vacation.

Now, most agreed on the suspicion. By then, they were pretty certain. Perhaps… they were dating. The countless admirers of Tezuka-sama and Fuji-sama almost swooned at the thought. Two beautiful people together? Perfect! But still, some people were frustrated, they should hold hands. Tezuka-sama should talk some more…

"Fuji."

Eyes roved to the door. Amidst the chaos of students getting ready to leave, Tezuka was strolling across the classroom of 3-6, looking as stoic as ever.

Several women nearly keeled over as Fuji looked up and continued to smile up at the buchou.

"Nya!" Eiji piped in, jumping to Fuji's side. "Buchou, what are you doing here?"

Still, men argued, it was wrong. Shut up, women would snap, staring at the picture of the tensai and the buchou who were silently watching each other. It was all right, as long as they were really beautiful, ne? Hai. Suteki! The women always came down to a general agreement.

"I was going to ask you about next year's captain," said Tezuka tonelessly.

Some frowned. Well, of course, Tezuka-sama was Tezuka-sama. He was always abrupt and cutting in words.

"Nya, that's boring," complained Eiji, voicing an opinion shared by everyone else in the room. All the same, Eiji released a slightly smiling Fuji. "I'll leave now, Fujiko-chan, buchou. Bye-bye."

"Ahh," said Tezuka flatly.

As the springy redhead bounced out of the room, most of the students trailed off. Some went out to go home. But most ran after Eiji to hound the spirited boy with questions.

"Do you think Echizen is matured enough to take the captaincy next year?" asked Fuji thoughtfully as the last of his classmates vacated the room.

"Hn."

Fuji flashed a fond smile to his buchou. "Then there's no need to worry. It is true, Echizen had grown in such a short time. He'll become Seigaku's pillar." He grinned. "Perhaps even a great wall, ne?"

Tezuka's brown eyes danced warmly. "Ahh… But the vice-captaincy."

"You have to choose between Momo and Kaidoh," said Fuji simply. "I think if you have Echizen as captain, Momo should be fukubuchou."

Frowning Tezuka, nodded in thought.

"I'm sure Kaidoh won't mind," started Fuji, knowing exactly what his buchou was thinking of. "No one will question your decision."

"Perhaps."

Beaming cheerfully, Fuji ran a hand up and rubbed Tezuka's arms soothingly. "It'll be all right." He got to his feet and slung his bag on his shoulders. He said, "There's a movie I wanted to watch…"

Tezuka couldn't help but smile slightly. He nodded; the point was taken.

Silently, they ambled on as sakura petals showered the sidewalk. A beam formed in Tezuka's lips as he took Fuji's hand in his while they walked. They did hold hands in public now, but they did not go parading that fact around school. They just needed their privacy, their own comfort zone – far from the meddling eyes of their fellow students.

"Kunimitsu…"

Tezuka felt a tug in his hands as they approached the movie house. He looked down at the blue-eyed boy, who was watching the popcorn stands with much anticipation. Then, the buchou sighed and allowed himself to be dragged to the counter.

"Wasabi popcorn, please," said Fuji, smiling brightly.

The air that belonged to Fuji was much like a child's who was opening up boxes of Christmas presents under the tree. The buchou couldn't help but shake his head at his tensai's childish antics. But he smiled all the same, that was part of Fuji's charm.

The buchou should have braced himself earlier for what was coming. He should have realized that Fuji would want to watch something strange and rather disturbing. The film was about a dead girl – raped and murdered. The police couldn't even find the girl's remains. She watched and told the story as her loved ones tried to live without her and as she learned to let go. Her murderer wasn't captured, but he was very close and other children could be in danger. Probably the most disconcerting scene was when the girl possessed an old friend and had – Tezuka shook himself to stop the peculiar picture from playing in his head. But Tezuka would have been willing to bet that the tensai enjoyed the part where the culprit died of being stabbed by icicles that fell from a tree.

There was no denying that Tezuka liked the movie, however. It was a very interesting and moving story. Then, there was also the warm feeling of Fuji's head against his neck as they watched. Plus, there were the soft brushes of their hands as they shared the wasabi popcorn. Cold and aloof Tezuka may have seemed, but he was in love and sharing these moments with his tensai filled his heart, his whole being. The world may have been watching and disapproving, but he couldn't see anything wrong with what he was doing. Nothing could be more right than being there, sitting beside Fuji.

"You think we could do this more often?" asked Fuji thoughtfully as they sat, waiting for their dinner in a quiet and cozy restaurant.

The buchou looked up and watched his tensai's face. The latter was happy; he could feel it right through his soul. And he was, too. "Ahh," he replied.

"I'm glad," said Fuji truthfully. He flashed a soft, meaningful smile and reached for Tezuka's hand on top of the table. He rubbed it gently and looked up inquiringly, wondering if Tezuka minded. His eyes opened as his buchou tightened the hold, brushing the back of his hand with a comforting thumb.

Before the vacation, Fuji wanted things to be perfect between the two of them. Then, the tensai figured that things were more than perfect – it was splendid and magnificent. Maybe, he prayed to Kami-sama, things could stay that way forever. Just maybe, his soul hoped, he could be with Tezuka forever.

**oOo**

**Owari**

**oOo**

**a/n**: Arigatou gozaimasu! I heart you all… and I hope you'll read more of my fics…I know that was a short ending chappie… but there's still more to come, so just please wait, ne?

Hmm, well, I'll try to publish the prologue of **One Year in Four** but I won't be updating fast. I can try, of course, but I hope you'd have me on your Story/Author Alert, ne? I shall resurface at least once in two weeks, maybe, I promise. You might be wondering why I dread school so much… that's because I have to take Math, Physics, Bio and Organic Chem all at the same time, plus PE and community work… so I hope you would understand, I mean, it's a miracle if I stayed sane after everything and there's only very little sanity left in me as it is.

--The movie they watched was _the Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold. It's supposed to be released this year, and the director is Peter Jackson. Of course I haven't seen it because it isn't done yet, but I've read the book and it's adorable. It's not exactly a date movie, but it's wonderful and it feels just like something that Fuji would want to watch. Sorry if I spoilt you.--

-updates the prologue- there it is. Bam:3


End file.
